


Sweet Follow Of Separation

by VaniOswald



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Separations
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaniOswald/pseuds/VaniOswald
Summary: Am Abend vor seiner Abreise nach London, stellt Kai Julian vor vollendete Tatsachen. Aufgrund der Entfernung trennt er sich von seinem Freund und lässt diesen verzweifelt zurück. Das es nicht nur die Trauer und Verzweiflung sind, die dafür sorgen, dass es ihm in den darauffolgenden Wochen immer schlechter geht, ahnt dieser anfangs nicht. Ein Arztbesuch bringt Klarheit. Und erneut sieht sich Julian mit einer unvorhersehbaren Situation konfrontiert.FERTIGGESTELLT
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Julian Pov.

Endlich war es soweit. Endlich war es wieder Zeit für die Nationalmannschaft. Endlich konnte ich Kai wieder sehen. Zwar wohnen wir nur eine knappe Stunde Fahrt voneinander entfernt, aber Corona machte es uns in letzter Zeit leider unmöglich uns zu sehen, so dass wir auf WhatsApp und FaceTime zurückgreifen mussten. Doch jetzt ist all das erstmal vorbei. Wir treffen uns heute wieder mit der Natio, was zwar für uns immer noch getrennte Zimmer und zumindest offiziell Abstand halten bedeutet, aber immerhin können wir uns überhaupt mal wieder richtig sehen und was den Rest anging, hatten uns offizielle Regeln früher auch nie wirklich interessiert. Regeln sind zum brechen da. Hat Kai während eines geheimen nächtlichen Ausflugs in den Hotelpool, während unseres ersten gemeinsamen Trainingslagers bei Leverkusen gesagt. Damals waren wir gerade dabei beste Freunde zu werden, heute sind wir so viel mehr. 

Aufgeregt betrat ich das Teamhotel in Stuttgart. Anders als sonst lag meine Aufregung jedoch nicht daran wieder für den DFB auflaufen zu dürfen, sondern vielmehr daran nach fast vier Wochen meinen Freund wieder zusehen. Ich begrüßte den Trainerstab und die anderen Spieler, welche bereits angekommen waren, bevor ich mir an der Rezeption meine Zimmerkarte geben ließ und mit meinem Gepäck die Lobby verließ. Kurz drauf warf ich meine Tasche vor den Kleiderschrank und schmiss mich auf das Bett. Obwohl ich doch etwas erschöpft war, konnte ich keine Minute still liegen. Ich schnappte mir erst mein Handy und schaute ob ich vielleicht eine Nachricht von Kai bekommen hatte, wann er ankam. Nichts. Enttäuscht begab ich mich als nächstes auf Instagram und sah mir die Storys meiner Freunde an. Als dann auch noch Jannis schrieb und mir sein Leid über die letzte kleine Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Freundin, von der ich bereits vorher über alles in Kenntniss gesetzt wurde, berichtete, verging die Zeit wie im Flug. Überrascht sah ich auf als es auf einmal an meiner Zimmertür klopfte. ,,Jule, wir treffen uns jetzt im Seminarraum. Kommst du?!" hörte ich meinen Teamkollegen Emre von der anderen Seite rufen. Verwirrt setzte ich mich auf, richtete nochmal schnell meine Haare, bevor ich mein Handy nahm und die Tür öffnete, vor der immer noch Emre stand, der gerade die Hand erhoben hatte um erneut zu klopfen, wie ich ihn kannte wohl eher zu hämmern. Wir sahen uns beide einen Moment verwirrt an, er senkte langsam seine Hand. ,,Da bist du ja." Gemeinsam gingen wir zum Seminarraum, in welchem ich nun endlich, zum ersten mal heute, denn Mann erblickte, wegen welchem ich bereits den ganzen Tag wie auf glühenden Kohlen saß. Ich hatte Kai kaum erblickt, als mein Herz meinte augenblicklich einen Marathon laufen zu müssen. ,,Kai!" Emre hinter mir lassend, lief ich auf ihn zu und warf mich in seine Arme. Bei der Berührung setzte sofort das bekannte Bauchkribbeln ein und vergessen war der Gedanke, weshalb er nicht erst zu mir gekommen war, ehe wir uns im Team traffen, wie wir es eigentlich immer machten. ,,Hey, Jule." Vorsichtig legte Kai seine Arme um mich und ich glaubte im ersten Moment ein Zögern bei ihm wahrzunehmen. ,,Julian, Kai, ABSTAND HALTEN!" schalte Jogis Stimme schon fast hysterisch durch den Raum. Sofort löste Kai seinen Griff und trat zurück. Verwirrt sah ich ihn an, als er noch einen Schritt zurück trat und sich schließlich zwischen Timo und Toni setzte. ,,Hey, was ist denn bei euch los? Stress im Paradies, oder was?" ,,Was?" fragte ich, noch immer unverstehend. ,,So, wenn jetzt alle da sind können wir ja anfangen." begann Jogi. ,,Komm." Emre, der immer noch neben mir stand, packte mich leicht am Arm und zog mich zu zwei noch freien Stühlen. ,,Also Jungs, zu allererst will ich euch darauf hinweisen, dass wir uns hier alle an die geltenden Hygieneregeln halten." Dabei warf er Kai und mir einen strengen Blick zu. ,,Es werden keine Ausnahmen gemacht und sich auch sonst nicht irgendwie heimlich getroffen. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was die Vereine mit mir machen würden." Der letzte Satz kam beinahe panisch aus Jogis Mund und löste den ein oder anderen Lacher aus. ,,Wie dem auch sei. Wir werden heute Nachmittag, sowie morgen und übermorgen Vormittag und Nachmittag je eine Trainingseinheit haben. Essen gibt es zu den üblichen Zeiten und danach muss ich euch leider bitten, jeder einzeln, auf eure Zimmer zu gehen. Donnerstag Vormittag werde ich dann wie immer den Kader für das Spiel gegen Spanien verkünden. Jetzt könnt ihr noch was zu Mittag essen gehen und um 15 Uhr treffen wir uns zum Training." Damit beendeter Jogi seine Rede und entließ uns.

Die Tage zogen nur so an mir vorbei, während der gesamten Trainingeinheiten und der Freizeit ging Kai mir kontinuierlich aus dem Weg. Immer wenn ich auf ihn zugehen wollte blockte er ab, beim Training machte er die Partnerübungen mit Timo. Jetzt saß ich hier beim Frühstück und wartete darauf das Jogi die Aufstellung für das Spiel heute Abend bekannt gab. Nachdem dies geschehen war und ich nicht in der Startelf stand, verschlechterte sich meine Laune noch weiter. Emre, der wie sich irgendwie eingebürgert hatte, neben mir saß, klopfte mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Ich stand auf und sah mich nochmal suchend um, als ich Kai entdeckte, der bei Timo stand, zog sich mein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Er würdigte mich nicht mal eines Blickes. Schnell drehte ich mich um, damit niemand sehen konnte, wie sehr mich das doch mitnahm, begegnete jedoch im nächsten Moment Jonathans mitfühlendem Blick, welchen ich verwirrt erwiederte, worauf seiner wiederum fragend wurde. Nun noch verwirrter als ohnehin schon verließ ich den Speiseraum und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer, indem ich den restlichen Tag, bis zur Abfahrt ins Stadion, meinen Gedanken nach hing und mit Jannis und Ella schrieb. So kam es das ich schneller als ich schauen konnte neben Emre im Bus saß. ,,Hey Jule, alles klar, ich hab dich außer beim Mittag den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen." ,,Ja klar, alles gut." meinte ich kurz angebunden und wandte mich wieder meinem Handy zu. Zwar konnte Emre nichts dafür, aber was stellte er auch für blöde Fragen, wie sollte es mir schon gehen, wenn mein Freund mich, die einzige Zeit die wir zusammen verbringen konnten ignorierte, schlimmer mir sogar noch aus dem Weg ging. Später am Abend saß ich auf der Reservebank und beobachtete mal wieder Kai. Ich ärgerte mich im Moment wirklich welche Wirkung er immer auf mich hatte, wobei ich eigentlich wütend auf ihn sein sollte. Und ja man, ich war wütend, verdammt wütend sogar. Aber mindestens genauso enttäuscht. Trotzdem fragte ich mich warum Kai immer noch einige Plätze von mir entfernt auf der Bank saß. Er hatte eine tolle Saison gespielt und auch im Training eine super Leistung gezeigt. Irgenwie verwirrte mich das alles immer mehr und ich hatte das Gefühl irgendwas wichtiges zu übersehen. Das Spiel war nervenaufreibend und ärgerlich, vorallem als Spanien in der Nachspielzeit noch ein Tor schoß und es so 1:1 ausging. Die Interviews ließ ich noch über mich ergehen, ehe ich erleichtert das Stadion verließ und mich auf meinen Platz im Bus fallen ließ, ich wollte nur noch ins Bett und doch konnte ich mich nicht entspannen. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sein Wechsel nach Chelsea offiziell verkündet wird. Was um Himmels Willen meinte Mertesacker damit?! Ich meine natürlich gab es, vorallem in der letzten Zeit, einen Haufen Wechselgerüchte über Kai. Aber der würde doch nicht wirklich wechseln. Kai hätte mit mir gesprochen, wenn das der Fall wäre. Er hätte das getan... Aber wieso war da dieses Gefühl in mir, wie eine dunkle Vorahnung. Jonathans und Timos Blicke. Egal. Jetzt musste ich erstmal hier raus. Eilig verschwand ich wieder auf mein Zimmer, verzichtete sogar auf das Abendessen. Wollte einfach nur alleine sein. Umso erstaunter war ich als es um kurz vor 12 an der Zimmertür klopfte. Ich öffnete die Tür und stolperte im nächsten Moment zurück. Kai drängte sich an mir vorbei und presste mich im nächsten Moment an die Wand hinter mir. ,,Wa..." Mir wurde das Wort im Keim erstickt, als Kai seine Lippen schon beinahe grob auf meine drückte. Überrascht erwiederte ich den Kuss, welcher immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Mein Herz klopfte wie verrückt und das altbekannte Kribbeln machte sich in meinem gesamten Körper breit. Verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an Kai fest. Einige Zeit später lösten wir uns atemlos voneinander. ,,Kai..." ,,Jule...ich...es...es geht nicht mehr." meinte er stotternd und löste sich von mir. Augenblicklich stoppte mein Herz, nur um doppelt so schnell weiter zuschlagen. Diesmal vor Angst. Das beängstigende Gefühl ergriff erneut Besitz von mir. ,,Was meinst du?" hauchte ich. ,,Ich gehe, Jule." Verwirrt blickte ich zu ihm auf. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sein Wechsel offiziell verkündet wird. ,,Ich wechsle zu Chelsea." ,,Was?" ,,Verdammt, Jule, ich reise heute Nacht noch nach London, um meinen Vertrag zu unterschreiben." Er fuhr sich angespannt durch die dunklen Haare. ,,Und was hat das mit uns zu tun?" fragte ich. ,,Unsere Beziehung, dass geht so nicht mehr." ,,Aber, es hat doch die ganze Zeit auch funktioniert." erwiederte ich. ,,Julian, Dortmund ist nicht London!" entfuhr es ihm lauter. ,,Unsere Beziehung hat so keine Chance." Fassungslos sah ich den Größeren an. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären warum, doch von einer Sekunde auf die andere wechselte meine Trauer zu Wut. ,,Achso, du tauchst hier auf, mitten in der Nacht, nachdem du mich drei Tage durchgehend ignoriert, geradezu von dir weggestoßen hast, um mir zu sagen das unsere Beziehung keine Chance mehr hat, weil du, du entschieden hast nach London zu wechseln, ohne davor überhaupt jemals etwas erwähnt zu haben, geschweigeden mit mir darüber zu reden." rief ich. ,,Ich wollte ja mit dir reden, aber die Gelegenheit hat sich nie ergeben. Hätte ich es dir vielleicht am Telefon sagen sollen?!" ,,SOLL MICH DAS JETZT ETWA TRÖSTEN?!" schrie ich und merkte wie meine Stimmung erneut in Sekundenbruchteilen wechselte. Die Wut wich der Verzweiflung. ,,Wieso sagst du es erst jetzt? Warum...warum verlässt du mich?" entfuhr es mir schluchzend. ,,Es ist besser so. Die Entfernung würde uns kaputt machen." Er trat erneut auf mich zu und wischte mir zärtlich eine Träne weg, die sich aus meinem Augenwinkel gelöst hatte. ,,Warum..." ,,Es tut mir leid. Machs gut, Jule." Erneut trat er zurück, bevor er sich umdrehte und mein Zimmer verließ ohne sich nochmal umzusehen. Die Tür fiel hinter Kai ins Schloss. Meine Beine gaben unter mir nach, ich ließ mich einfach auf den Boden fallen. Es war als würde mir jemand mein Herz heraus reißen. Ich schluchzte laut auf. Es füllte sich an als würden sich meine Eingeweide zusammen ziehen. ,,Kai...Kai...komm zurück...Kai." Ich kauerte mich zusammen. Ließ dem nicht enden wollenden Strom an Tränen seinen Lauf


	2. Kapitel 2

Julian Pov.

Ich konnte nicht mehr genau sagen, wie ich die letzten Tage überstanden hatte. Während der Freizeit hatte ich mich in meinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert und bei den Einheiten hatte ich mich ins Training gestürzt. Den anderen ging ich so gut es ging aus dem Weg und war mehr als froh als wir am Morgen nach dem Spiel gegen die Schweiz abreisen konnten. Zuhause verkroch ich mich erstmal in meiner Wohnung und war froh, dass Jannis und Ella momentan bei meinen Eltern zu Besuch waren, so konnte ich mich endlich ungestört meiner Verzweiflung hingeben. Kaum zu glauben, dass auch nach 3 Tagen immer noch Tränen kamen, es kam mir vor als hätte ich bereits literweise vergossen. Doch heute war wieder Training beim BVB und ich konnte es mir, so wenig Antrieb ich auch hatte, nicht erlauben zu fehlen. Die Verlockung war im ersten Moment groß, doch der Gedanke an die Fragen der Anderen, die unweigerlich folgen würden, vorallem da Emre in den letzten Tagen immer wieder versuchte an mich ran zukommen, ließ mich recht schnell davon Abschied nehmen. Nur ein Wahnsinniger hatte freiwillig einen verdammt hartnäckigen, nach Antworten suchenden Marco Reus im Nacken sitzen. Also quälte ich mich schwerfällig aus dem Bett und stand auf. Nur um im nächsten Moment wieder darauf zurück zu sinken. Es begann sich alles zu drehen. Aufstöhnend schloss ich die Augen und wartete bis der Schwindel sich legte, ehe ich erneut, diesmal langsamer, aufstand und mein Bad ansteuerte. 

Eine gute Stunde später verließ ich das Haus und machte mich auf den Weg zum Trainingsgelände. Als ich mein Auto abstellte und ausstieg, kam mir gleich eine Person entgegen, der ich nun wirklich nicht gleich begegnen wollte. Marco. ,,Hey Jule." Er trat neben mich und schlug mir kurz auf die Schulter. ,,Aller klar bei dir?" meinte er gut gelaunt. ,,Klar, alles super." erwiederte ich und versuchte mein bestes um ihm ein Grinsen zu schenken. Mit eher mäßigem Erfolg. ,,Sicher, du siehst irgendwie ein bisschen blass aus." stellte er fest, nachdem er mich genauer gemustert hatte. ,,Alles gut." Ohne weiter auf ihn einzugehen, strebte ich die Umkleide an, Marco folgte mir schweigend. ,,Guten Morgen, Jungs." rief er schon wieder bestens gelaunt in den Raum. ,,Morgen" schalte es zurück. Schweigend ließ ich mich neben Erling auf die Bank fallen. ,,Morning, Jule. You've sleeping good?" sprach er mich an. ,,Morning, yes quit good. And you?" Bevor er antworten konnte, tönte eine andere Stimme durch die Umkleide. ,,Es spricht!" Emre war soeben durch die Tür getreten und sah mich schon beinahe schockiert an. ,,Tatsächlich, lieber Emre, bin ich des sprechens mächtig." gab ich zurück. ,,Wow, dass war mehr als du die letzten drei Tage insgesamt gesprochen hast." entfuhr es Emre. Die Anderen beobachteten unsere Konversation verwirrt. Marco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Entnervt wandte ich mich ab und zog mich um, um kurz darauf als einer der ersten den Platz zu betreten. Dort traf mich sogleich der nächste überraschte Blick vom Trainer höchstpersönlich. ,,Julian, du schon hier? Muss man sich Sorgen machen?!" Marcel und Mats, die eben zu uns stießen, brachen in Gelächter aus. ,,Muss man aufpassen, Trainer. Nicht das unser Jule noch zum Überpünktlichen mutiert." meinte Mats. Nachdem sich langsam alle eingefunden hatten, fing Favre sofort mit seiner täglichen Rede an. Das Training war anstrengend, erschöpft fiel ich danach auf die Bank und schloss die Augen. ,,Jule, bist du ok?" Marco war vor mir in die Hocke gegangen und sah mich besorgt an. Müde öffnete ich die Augen und nickte kurz. Ich stand auf und ging noch schnell duschen, ehe ich machte dass ich nach Hause kam.

Eine Woche später fühlte ich mich immer merkwürdiger. Ich war generell irgendwie die ganze Zeit müde und beim Training immer unglaublich schnell erschöpft. Mich verwirrte diese Situation mit jedem Tag mehr. Langsam setzte ich mich im Bett auf, morgens machte mir seit neuem mein Kreislauf Probleme. Ich setzte gerade meine Füße auf dem Boden auf, als sich plötzlich ein anderes Gefühl in mir ausbreitete. Ich presste mir die Hand vor den Mund und sprang ruckartig auf. Schnell rannte ich ins Badezimmer, wo ich mich über die Toilette beugte und mich übergab. Keuchend sank ich auf den Boden, bevor ich erneut würgen und mich ein weiteres mal übergeben musste. Schlapp sackte ich neben der Toilette zusammen. Was war das denn? Habe ich gestern irgendwas falsches gegessen? Langsam rappelte ich mich auf und spülte mir den Mund aus, um diesem eckligen Geschmack los zu werden. Dann schleppte ich mich in die Küche, wo ich auf Jannis und Ella traf, die bereits mehr oder weniger gut gelaunt am Tisch saßen und frühstückten. ,,Morgen." murmelte ich leise. ,,Morgen. Mein Gott Jule, was ist los? Du bist weiß wie eine Wand." Erschrocken sprang meine beste Freundin auf und eilte auf mich zu. ,,Mir ist ein bisschen übel." ,,Komm setzt dich erstmal. Ich mache dir einen Tee." Eilig wuselte sie um mich herum und dirigierte mich zu meinem Platz, bevor sie Wasser aus dem Wasserkocher in eine Tasse füllte, einen Teebeutel rein hängte und die Tasse vor mir abstellte. ,,Fehlt dir sonst noch was?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, während sie mir eine Hand auf die Stirn legte. Ella von den Kreislaufproblemen zu erzählen könnte sich eher kontraproduktiv auswirken. Wir saßen noch eine kurze Zeit zusammen, ehe ich aufstand. ,,Ich mach mich dann fertig. Wir sehen uns später." ,,Du willst ins Training gehen?" ,,Ja, klar." ,,In deiner Verfassung?! Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus, Juli. Jannis, sag doch auch mal was." wandte sie sich schließlich an ihren Freund. Mein Bruder hob nur abwehrend die Hände, bedachte mich jedoch selbst mit einem besorgten Blick. ,,Es geht mir schon wieder viel besser." erwiederte ich und merkwürdigerweise war das auch wirklich der Fall. Die Übelkeit schien inzwischen vollkommen verschwunden zu sein. Komisch. ,,Bist du sicher? Wenn irgendwas sein sollte, gehst du aber sofort wieder nach Hause und rufst mich an." Ich verdrehte die Augen, manchmal war es halt wirklich nervig eine Krankenschwester als beste Freundin zu haben. ,,Jule." ,,Ja, mach ich" Schnell verließ ich die Küche, bevor ihr noch was anderes einfallen konnte. ,,Jetzt lass es doch gut sein, Liebling. Er wird schon wissen was er tut." hörte ich Jannis Stimme noch. Eilig zog ich mich um und schnappte mir meine Trainingstasche. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr stellte ich fest, dass ich bereits ziemlich knapp dran war und mich jetzt etwas beeilen musste, um noch pünktlich zu kommen. 

Kurz vor knapp kam ich am Trainingsgelände in Brackel an und machte mich eiligen Schrittes auf in die Kabine, in der nur noch wenige anwesend waren. ,,Mensch Jule, die Zeiten der Überpünktlichkeit schon wieder vorbei?!" rief Marcel lachend von seinem Platz aus, als er gerade seine Schuhe zu band. ,,Ja, ja sehr lustig." antwortete ich und zog mir gleichzeitig meinen Hoodie über den Kopf. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war ich umgezogen und ließ mich auf der Bank nieder um ebenfalls meine Schuhe zu binden. ,,Na komm, Kleiner, ein bisschen Beeilung. Wow, Vorsicht." Ich war von der Bank aufgesprungen und spürte im selben Moment wie der Schwindel wieder einsetzte. Kurz schwankte ich, bevor Marcel mich an den Armen packte. ,,Alles in Ordnung?" ,,Puh, ja, geht schon wieder, bin vermutlich einfach nur zu schnell aufgestanden." beruhigte ich ihn und stellte mich wieder sicher auf meine Beine. ,,Kommst du?" Ich trat bereits auf die Tür zu und drehte mich nochmal zu ihm um, als er mir nicht folgte, begegnete seinem besorgten Blick, dann schloss er zu mir auf. Das Training war anstrengend, anstrengender als die letzte Zeit und immer wieder hatte ich mit erneuten Schwindelanfällen zu kämpfen. Gegen Ende während der Partnerübungen wurde es dann besonders schlimm. Alles um mich herum begann sich zu drehen, der Boden kam mir plötzlich unheimlich nah vor. Verzweifelt versuchte ich irgendwo Halt zu finden und taumelte einem Moment. Ich spürte wie die Erde mir immer näher kam und plötzlich fassten mich zwei Arme. ,,Jule?!" Beinahe schon erleichtert ließ mich einfach in Erlings Arme fallen und schloss meine Augen, indem Versuch dadurch den Schwindel los zu werden. Vergebens. ,,Jule? What's happening? What do you have?" erklang Erlings Stimme schon beinahe panisch, während er mich langsam zu Boden sinken ließ. Kraftlos blieb ich sitzen. ,,Jule?! Was ist los?" Marco kam auf mich zu geeilt und fiel vor mir auf die Knie. ,,Schwindlig" murmelte ich leise und öffnete meine Augen ein wenig, sah in das sorgenvolle Gesicht meines Kapitäns. ,,Hol mal was zu trinken." wandte er sich an Mats, der ebenfalls näher gekommen war und sofort los lief. ,,Mensch, was machst du denn für Sachen, Kleiner?" fragte Marco und reichte mir die geöffnete Wasserflasche, die Mats geholt hatte. Ich trank vorsichtig ein paar Schlucke, ehe ich mich an Marco lehnte und erschöpft die Augen schloss. Marcos Hand die beruhigend über meinen Rücken strich bekam ich nur am Rande mit, war voll und ganz darauf konzentriert das furchtbare Schwindelgefühl zurückzudrängen. Nach einiger Zeit wurde es langsam weniger. Erleichtert hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte Marco an. ,,Besser, Kleiner?" Die Sorge in seiner Stimme war deutlich heraus zuhören. Ich nickte vorsichtig und ließ mir schließlich von Marco langsam auf die Beine helfen. ,,Komm ich bring dich nach Hause." meinte er schließlich und half mir Richtung Umkleide. Kurze Zeit später kuschelte ich mich in Marcos Auto in den Sitz.

Auch eine weitere Woche später ging es mir nicht besser. Jeden Morgen musste ich mich übergeben, der Schwindel verfolgte mich den gesamten Tag über. Gott sei Dank, konnte ich es im Training etwas besser überspielen, nur Marko, Emre, Mats, Marcel und Erling erwischte ich immer wieder dabei, wie sie mich beobachteten. Als ich an diesem Morgen aus dem Bett stieg, führte mich mein erster Weg, wie inzwischen jeden Morgen, ins Bad, wo ich mich erst einmal erbrach. Danach machte ich mich fertig und ging in die Küche. Dort traf ich auf Jannis, der bereits am Tisch saß und in sein Handy vertieft war. ,,Morgen." ,,Morgen." ,,Wo ist Ella?" wollte ich wissen. ,,Hat Frühschicht." ,,Achso" Ich setzte mich meinem Bruder gegenüber an den Tisch. ,,Kaffee?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten schob er mir eine Tasse hin. Keine gute Idee. Ich merkte, wie sich mir, beim Geruch des dunklen Gebräuß, der Magen umdrehte. Schnell presste ich mir die Hand vor den Mund, sprang auf und rannte erneut ins Bad. ,,Jule?!" Ich hörte wie Jannis hinter mich trat und mir beruhigend über den Rücken strich, während ich zum wiederholten Male meinen Mageninhalt verlor. ,,Gehts wieder?" erklang Jannis Stimme, während ich mir den Mund ausgespülte. ,,Ja, geht schon wieder. Aber jetzt hab ich wirklich Hunger." meinte ich, als wir in die Küche zurückgingen und ich mir großzügig ein Brötchen mit Nutella schmierte. ,,Was ist?" wollte ich wissen, nachdem ich dem verwirrten Blick meines Bruders begegnete. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Gleichgültig zuckte ich mit den Schultern und biss erneut in mein Brötchen.

Nachdem Ella von Jannis von dem kleinen Zwischenfall beim Frühstück erfahren hatte, ließ diese mir keine ruhige Sekunde mehr. Also hatte ich eher um meine beste Freundin zur Ruhe zu bringen, als wirklich überzeugt davon zu sein, zugestimmt einen Arzttermin zu vereinbaren. So stand ich jetzt also am nächsten Nachmittag vor der Tür meines Hausarztes. Ein letztes Mal atmete ich tief durch, bevor ich die Tür aufstieß und ins Innere der Praxis trat. Schnell waren alle Formalitäten geklärt und ich saß im Wartezimmer. ,,Herr Brand." Ich stand auf und folgte der Arzthelferin ins Behandlungszimmer. ,,Guten Tag, Herr Brandt, was kann ich für Sie tun?" begrüßte mich Doktor Müller, als ich mich gesetzt hatte. ,,Nun, ja, ich leide seit ungefähr zwei Wochen jeden Morgen an Übelkeit und Erbrechen und an Kreislaufproblemen." Doktor Müller nickte nachdenklich. ,,Haben Sie sonst noch andere Beschwerden?" ,,Ich bin letzter Zeit öfters müde." Erneut nickte er. ,,Gut, dann würde ich sagen, wir machen zu allererst eine Blutuntersuchung und einen Urintest." Er bat mich auf der Untersuchungsliege Platz zu nehmen, um mir Blut abzunehmen, dann gab er mir einen kleinen Becher schickte mich zur Toilette, danach sollte ich wieder im Wartezimmer warten. Es kam mir wie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vor, bis ich erneut aufgerufen wurde. Doktor Müller blickte auf ein paar Blätter als ich eintrat und blickte mich ernst an. ,,Herr Brandt." Mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl erwiederte ich seinen Blick. ,,Zu erstmal muss ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen, damit ich die Ergebnisse der Tests richtig einordnen kann." Verwirrt und leicht ängstlich zugleich nickte ich. Was würde jetzt kommen? War es etwa doch etwas schlimmeres. Aufgeregt rutschte ich auf dem Stuhl hin und her. ,,Herr Brandt, hatten Sie vielleicht in den letzten Wochen ungeschützten gleichgeschlechtlichen Geschlechtsverkehr?" Wie bitte?! Was ging diesen Arzt denn bitteschön mein Liebesleben an?! ,,Herr Brandt?" Er sah mich abwartend an. Ohne das ich etwas dagegen tun konnte, wanderte meine Gedanken, zu dem Wochenende Anfang August, als Kai und ich uns das letzte mal, vor der Zeit bei der Natio, gesehen hatten. ,,J...ja, aber was hat das jetzt mit meinen Beschwerden zu tun?" ,,Nun, in diesem Zusammenhang kann ich sie erstmal beruhigen, es handelt sich wohl um nichts schlimmes." Erleichtert atmete ich auf, nur um dem Arzt, abermals verwirrt an zu sehen. Er lächelte jetzt leicht. ,,Wie Sie sicherlich bereits mitbekommen haben, ist es bereits länger, aufgrund eines Gendefekts, immer mehr Männern möglich Kinder zu bekommen." begann er. ,,Ja, aber was hat das jetzt...Moment mal, Sie wollen mir doch nicht sagen, dass..." ich schaffte es nicht den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, zu unrealistisch erschien es mir in dem Augenblick noch. ,,Die Ergebnisse in Blut und auch in Urin weisen ganz eindeutig das Beta HCG Hormon auf. Zusammen mit Ihren Symptomen und auch der Tatsache das Sie Geschlechtsverkehr hatten, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ein Irrtum ausgeschlossen ist." Fassungslos ließ mich in den Stuhl sinken. ,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie sind schwanger."


	3. Kapitel 3

Julian Pov.

Gleich am nächsten Tag hatte ich einen Termin bei Doktor Weber bekommen, einem Spezialisten für Männerschwangerschaften, den mir Doktor Müller empfohlen hatte. Heute hatte ich den nächsten Termin bei ihm, zu meinem Leidwesen, hatte ich vor zwei Wochen ganz vergessen, dass heute wieder Anreise zur Nationalmannschaft war. Und damit auch das erste Wiedersehen mit Kai, seit unserer Trennung. Vor diesem fürchtete ich mich schon seit Tagen. Wie würde er reagieren? Vorallem, wie würde ich reagieren? In letzter Zeit spielten meine Hormone ziemlich verrückt. Motivationslos lag ich im Bett, meine Hand hatte ich auf meinen Bauch gelegt. Eine kurze Zeit blieb ich noch so liegen, bevor sich die inzwischen so bekannte Übelkeit meldete. Blitzschnell sprang ich aus dem Bett und musst mich gleich an meinem Schrank festhalten, da sich alles um mich herum zu drehen begann. So schnell es ging bahnte ich mir einen Weg ins Badezimmer und übergab mich mal wieder. Dann raffte ich mich langsam auf, hielt mich am Waschbecken fest und versuchte mit geschlossenen Augen, den Schwindel zu verdrängen. Tief durchatmend stieß ich mich vom Waschbecken ab und ging aus dem Bad, zurück in mein Schlafzimmer, wo ich meinen Koffer für die Natio packte. 9 Tage würden es diesmal sein. Gestresst fuhr ich mir durch die Haare. Wie sollte ich nur verhindern, dass irgendjemand etwas mitbekam. Emre, Mo und Nico würden mit dabei sein. Alle drei, besonders Emre, würden mich keine Minute aus den Augen lassen und jetzt musste ich mich noch bei einem von Ihnen melden, dass ich erst später kam. Genervt stöhnte ich auf und begab mich zuallererst mal in die Küche um etwas zu Essen. Als ich die Küche betrat sah ich als erstes einen Zettel, der auf dem Tisch lag. 

Guten Morgen Jule,

ich musste heute Morgen kurzfristig in den Frühdienst einspringen und Jannis hat schon   
früh einen Termin für ein Fotoshooting. Deshalb können wir uns leider nicht persönlich verabschieden, aber wir drücken dir ganz fest die Daumen. Wir wissen ja, dass du, wenn du kannst gerne ausschläfst, deswegen habe ich dir ein paar Brötchen aufgebacken, sie liegen noch im Ofen. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß bei der Natio und gib Kai einen Arschtritt von mir. Melde dich mal wenn du Zeit hast, wir freuen uns.

Ganz Liebe Grüße 

Ella

Lächelnd legte ich den Zettel bei Seite und öffnete den Ofen, um die Brötchen raus zu holen. Woher wusste Ella das mit Kai nur wieder? Na ja, vielleicht hatte sie ja mein Verhalten in letzter Zeit, darauf geschlossen. Dabei kam mein, doch etwas größerer, Schokokonsum eigentlich nur zu einem Teil wegen Kai zustande, meistens hatte ich einfach nur Heißhunger darauf. Konnte man ja sozusagen auch auf Kai schieben. Egal, weg mit den Gedanken. Jetzt hatte ich erstmal riesigen Hunger. Ich schnitt das erste Brötchen auf und beschmierte die eine Hälfte mit Nutella und legte mir mir eine, in der Mitte durchgeschnittene, saure Gurke darauf. Die andere Hälfte beschmierte ich mit Erdbeermarmelade und legte eine Scheibe Salami darauf. Dann machte ich mir noch eine heiße Schokolade und setzte mich schlussendlich an den Küchentisch. Zufrieden biss ich in mein Brötchen, schnappte mir mein Handy und öffnete Instagram. Ein Fehler. Die erste Story, die mir angezeigt wurde, zeigte Kai und diesen Ben. Mein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, die Tränen schossen mir ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte in die Augen. Wieso nur will er mich nicht mehr? Bin ich ihm nicht mehr gut genug, im Vergleich zu den großen Superstars? Während ich weiter auf das Bild blickte, konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Ich legte mein Handy auf den Tisch zurück und meine Hand legte sich auf meinen Bauch. ,,Wir schaffen das schon, Baby." Dann frühstückte ich zu Ende. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrieht mir, dass ich noch kurz Zeit hatte. Also warf ich mich, nachdem ich mein Geschirr in die Spülmaschine gestellt und diese abgeschaltet hatte, auf die Choach und zog erneut mein Handy hervor. Normalerweise sollten wir uns um 13 Uhr, also in einer Stunde, im Manschaftshotel in Köln einfinden. Schlecht nur, dass ich da erst den Termin bei Doktor Weber hatte. Also musste wohl der erst beste dran glauben, die gute Nachricht Jogi zu überbringen. Kurzentschlossen wählte ich Emres Nummer. Der würde das schon irgendwie hinkriegen. ,,Hallo Jule, was gibts? Wir treffen uns doch gleich." begrüßte er mich. ,,Ja, darum gehts." redete ich erstmal drum herum. ,,Wieso was ist los? Du kommst doch oder etwa nicht? Hör mal, ich weiß ja, dass das ganze irgendwas mit Kai zu tun haben muss, aber du kannst dir wegen ihm doch nicht die Chance bei der Nationalmannschaft entgehen lassen." redete Emre gleich drauf los. Bei der Erwähnung von Kai zuckte ich zusammen. ,,Nein, darum gehts ja gar nicht und mit Kai hat das auch nichts zu tun, naja, irgendwie doch schon." ,,Häh, also jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr." ,,Ist ja auch egal. Würdest du Jogi nur ausrichten, dass ich ein bisschen später komme? Ich hab ganz verpennt das ich gleich noch einen Arzttermin habe, den ich nicht verschieben kann." erklärte ich ihm schnell. ,,Klar, mach ich. Ist doch nichts schlimmes oder?" ,,Nein, nein, nur eine Routineuntersuchung." ,,Na dann, wann bist du denn ungefähr da, damit ich Jogi was sagen kann. Weißt ja wie er ist." ,,So 16 Uhr, 16:30 Uhr." ,,Alles klar, bis später dann." ,,Bis später. Tschau." Ich beendete das Gespräch und warf nochmal einen Blick auf die Uhr. 20 Minuten hatte ich noch. Einen Moment überlegte ich noch, gab dann jedoch schnell nach. Gegen die Heißhungerattacken konnte ich eh nicht machen. Ich ging also zurück in die Küche und holte mir das Glas mit den sauren Gurken und Ellas 1000 Gramm Glas Nutella aus dem Schrank. Zufrieden tunkte ich eine der Gurken in das Nutella und biss ab. Ich konnte gar nicht verstehen, was Jannis hatte, als er mich letzt nachts dabei erwischt hatte, wie ich das aß. Das schmeckte doch richtig gut.

Um kurz vor 13 Uhr betrat ich die Praxis von Doktor Weber. Schnell meldete ich mich an und wurde von einer Arthelferin gleich in einen separaten Raum, zum Blut abnehmen und Blutdruck messen geführt. Danach musste ich wieder mal Urin abgeben und durfte dann im Wartezimmer Platz nehmen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde ich bereits aufgerufen. ,,Guten Tag, Herr Brandt. Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz." begrüßte mich Doktor Weber freundlich. Ich erwiederte die Begrüßung und setzte mich ihm gegenüber auf den Stuhl, vor seinem Schreibtisch. ,,Wie geht es Ihnen? Hatten Sie irgendwelche Beschwerden?" ,,Wie man es nimmt. Ich leide immer noch unter diesen schrecklichen Schwindelanfällen und muss mich öfters übergeben. Den Geruch von manchen Lebensmitteln ertrage ich nicht mehr, davon wird mir meistens so übel, dass ich mich wieder übergeben muss und ich fühle mich den Hauptteil des Tages müde und erschöpft. Außerdem nimmt meine Leistungsfähigkeit immer mehr ab. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich den ganzen Tag essen könnte und andauernd Heißhungerattacken habe." Er nickte immer wieder und machte sich Notizen. ,,Haben Sie das Gefühl das, die Dinge die sie eben genannt haben, in letzter Zeit sich verstärkt haben?" ,,Ja." Erneut nickte er. ,,Gut. Nun, gegen die Ihre Kreislaufbeschwerden können wir nicht viel tun. Ich würde Ihnen da einfach empfehlen sich viel auszuruhen, was Sie ja sowieso machen sollten. Genauso sieht es bei der Müdigkeit und dem Erschöpfungsgefühl aus. Gegen die Übelkeit, kann ich Ihnen, etwas verschreiben, wenn es schlimmer werden sollte. Aber alles in allem gehören diese Beschwerden wohl zu einer Schwangerschaft dazu. Bei der Morgenübelkeit kann ich Sie jedoch beruhigen. Die sollte normalerweise nach der 16. Woche nachlassen." ,,Na, dass hört sich doch beruhigend an." meinte ich nicht ganz überzeugt. Doktor Weber schmunzelte leicht. ,,Wegen der Heißhungerattacken kann ich Ihnen nur sagen, essen Sie einfach worauf Sie Lust haben, eine bessere Ausrede finden Sie nicht mehr, aber achten Sie auch darauf, zwischendurch auch gesunde Sachen zu essen." Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und die Arzthelferin von vorhin kam herein. ,,Herr Doktor? Die Laborwerte." Sie reichte Doktor Weber ein paar Zettel und verließ dann das Behandlungszimmer wieder. Doktor Weber hingegen widmete sich jetzt erst einmal ausgiebig den Ergebnissen. ,,Ihre Laborwerte sind allesamt im Idealbereich. Na, dann wollen wir uns doch mal den schöneren Dingen zuwenden." Er stand auf und deutete mir an ihm zur Untersuchungsliege zu folgen. ,,Legen Sie sich schon mal hin und machen Sie Ihren Bauch frei." Ich befolgte die Anweisungen und sah zu Doktor Weber, der gerade das Ultraschallgerät hoch fuhr. ,,So dann wollen wir mal. Es wird kurz kalt." Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, als das kalte Gel auf meine Haut traf. Dann fuhr Doktor Weber mit dem Ultraschallkopf über meinen unteren Bauch und blickte dabei konzentriert auf den Monitor. ,,Ah ja, da haben wir es ja." Er schaute einige Zeit auf den Bildschirm bevor er das Gerät zu mir umdrehte. ,,Also, Herr Brandt, schauen Sie hier." Er deutete auf eine Stelle des Monitors. ,,Hier können Sie den Herzschlag sehen. Das Kleine ist jetzt 1,4 cm groß und wiegt ungefähr 2 Gramm. Die Finger von Zehen sind schon vollständig ausgeprägt. Auch von der Körperform her kann man jetzt schon einen richtigen kleinen Menschen erkennen." erklärte er. Strahlend sah ich auf den Bildschirm, auf dem ich mein kleines Baby sehen konnte. ,,Es ist alles so entwickelt, wie es in der 9. Schwangerschaftswoche sein soll." Dann entfernte er den Ultraschallkopf von meinem Bauch und gab mir ein paar Tücher zum sauber machen, während er etwas in das kleine Büchlein eintrug. ,,Wie Sie feststellen werden, wird Ihr Bauch jetzt langsam anfangen zu wachsen." wandte er sich wieder an mich. ,,Was Ihren Fußball angeht, haben Sie ja selbst schon gemerkt, dass Ihre Leistungsfähigkeit langsam abnimmt und ich habe Ihnen ja auch bereits bei unserem letzten Termin gesagt, das in den ersten drei Monaten ein erhöhtes Risiko für eine Fehlgeburt besteht. Vorallem ein Leistungssport wie Fußball, weil er natürlich einerseits, eben ein Leistungssport ist, aber eben auch wegen der maßgeblich größeren Verletzungsgefahr stellt selbstverständlich ein erhöhtes Risiko dar. Ich kann es Ihnen nicht verbieten, aber ich möchte Sie bitten, versuchen Sie bitte wenigstens etwas runterzuschrauben und wenn Sie merken, dass es Ihnen irgendwie nicht gut wird, eine Pause einzulegen, am besten noch das Training abzubrechen. Versuchen Sie natürlich bitte auch gefährlicheren Situation, wie Zweikämpfen aus dem Weg zu gehen." Ich nickte nur zustimmend. Natürlich wusste ich, dass ich das Baby damit gefährdete, weiterhin Fußball zu spielen, aber ich konnte mich auch noch nicht so ganz davon trennen, wusste ich doch nicht wie es nach der Schwangerschaft weitergehen würde. Aber zurückhalten tat ich mich bereits und würde es auch weiterhin so viel wie möglich tun. ,,Gut, dann sehen wir uns in zwei Wochen zum nächsten Kontrolltermin wieder. Wenn zwischendrin irgendetwas sein sollte, können Sie sich natürlich immer melden." Zustimmend nickte ich und nahm den Schwangerschaftspass und die neu ausgedruckten Ultraschallbilder entgegen.

Kai Pov.

Nervös betrat ich neben Timo die Hotellobby. Zum ersten Mal seit meinem Wechsel zum FC Chelsea würde ich meinen Freunden gegenüber treten. Ein bisschen ängstlich war ich schon, schließlich war mein Transfer doch recht überraschend geschehen, zumindest für diejenigen, die nicht bei Leverkusen oder Chelsea spielten. Automatisch sah ich mich nach den Dortmundern um. Ich vermisste Julian unglaublich, auch wenn ich mir vorstellen konnte, dass ich ihm bestimmt sehr weh getan hatte. Aber mein Kopf sagte mir immer noch das es so das beste war, das eine Fernbeziehung uns noch mehr weh getan hätte. Das mein Herz etwas ganz anderes sagte, ignorierte ich einfach, wie auch vor vier Wochen. Als ich mich weiter umsah, begegnete ich plötzlich dem Blick von Emre, der zusammen mit Mo und Nico, in einer der Sofaecken saß. Von Jule keine Spur. Der Dortmunder Verteidiger sah mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Erneut zog sich mein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen, als ich an Jules verzweifelten Blick dachte, an seine Tränen, als ich einfach gegangen war. ,,Kai?" verwirrt wandte ich meinen Blick ab und Timo zu, der bereits an der Rezeption stand. Schnell folgte ich meinem Teamkollegen und ließ mir ebenfalls meine Zimmerkarte geben. ,,Wir sollen um 14 Uhr wieder hier sein." erklärte Timo noch schnell bevor er die Lobby verließ. Bevor auch ich mich auf mein Zimmer begeben konnte, kam Jonathan auf mich zu. ,,Kai, altes Haus. Wie gehts dir so? Gut angekommen im regnerischen London?" Freudig umarmte er mich. ,,Ja, danke alles super. Bei dir?" ,,Danke der Nachfrage. Auch." ,,Wie gings Jule?" fragte ich schließlich zögerlich. Jonathan seufzte schwer. ,,Nicht gut. Er ist nur zum Training, zu den Mahlzeiten und Spielen aus seinem Zimmer gekommen. Du hast echt Schluss gemacht?!" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. ,,Es war das beste so." meinte ich leise. ,,Diese weite Entfernung hätte uns nicht gut getan." ,,Ach, Kai." Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. ,,Wir sehen uns dann gleich." rief er mir noch zu, ehe er um die Ecke verschwand. Jetzt machte auch ich mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer, um noch einen Moment Ruhe zu finden. Doch diese währte nicht lange. Schon um dreiviertel zwei stand Timo vor meiner Zimmertür, um mich mit nach unten zu nehmen. Also gingen wir gemeinsam runter und wurden auch gleich in einen Seminarraum weitergelotzt. Nachdem sich alle eingefunden hatten, sah ich mich erneut um. Wieder konnte ich Jule nicht entdecken. Jogi, der kurz darauf seine "Willkommensrede" halten wollte, ging es wohl genauso. ,,Wo ist denn Julian?" ,,Hier bin ich doch." kam es von Julian Draxler. ,,Doch nicht du." fuhr Jogi dazwischen. ,,Aja, Trainer." ,,Ja, Emre, weißt du was?" ,,Ja, allerdings." Jetzt lag die ganze Aufmerksamkeit bei dem Verteidiger. ,,Ja und?" wollte Jogi wissen. Man konnte die Neugierde inzwischen in allen Gesichtern erkennen. ,,Ach so. Ich soll nur ausrichten, dass Jule später kommt. Er hat noch einen Arzttermin." Abrupt sah ich auf. Arzttermin? War Jule etwa krank? Besorgnis machte sich in mir breit. ,,Wann?" fragte Jogi. ,,Jetzt." erwiderte Emre. ,,Jetzt wie in diesem Moment?" ,,Ja." ,,Konnte man den nicht absagen?" ,,Jule hat gesagt, dass er ihn nicht verschieben kann." Der Knoten in meinem Magen wurde immer größer. ,,Ist es was ernsteres?" wollte der Bundestrainer jetzt doch etwas besorgter wissen. ,,Nein, es soll wohl nur eine Routineuntersuchung sein." ,,Na dann." Jogi wandte sich ab und begann jetzt mit seiner Rede, mir jedoch fielen die Blicke die die Dortmunder Spieler sich zu warfen genau auf. Irgendwas war da im Busch. Was Jogi erzählte, konnte ich später nicht mehr wiedergeben. Meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Das wir gehen durften bekam ich erst mit, als Timo mich anstieß. Kaum in meinem Zimmer angekommen gingen meine Gedanken erneut auf Wanderschaft. War es das richtige was ich getan hatte? Um mich etwas abzulenken, nahm ich mein Handy zur Hand und stalkt ein bisschen die sozialen Netzwerke. So ging die Zeit recht schnell um und als es erneut an der Tür klopfte war es schon 16:15 Uhr. Überrascht sah ich Timo an, der in Trainingskleidung vor mir stand. ,,Wir haben um halb fünf die erste Trainingseinheit." beantwortete er meine ungestellte Frage. ,,Gib mir fünf Minuten." Eilig schloss ich die Tür wieder und zog mich um. Bald darauf machten wir uns ein weiteres mal auf den Weg in die Hotelloby. Dort trat ich gerade um eine Ecke, als jemand ungebremst in mich rein lief. Mein Gegenüber verlor das Gleichgewicht. Schnell packte ich ihn an der Hüfte, bevor er zu Boden gehen konnte. Als ich zu ihm runter sah, blickte ich geradewegs in paar sehr bekannte blaue Augen.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben
> 
> Ich wünsche Euch frohe Weihnachten und hoffe das alle Eure Weihnachtswünsche in Erfüllung gehen. Von mir bekommt ihr als kleines Geschenk ein neues Kapitel.
> 
> Liebe Grüße und ein frohes Fest

Julian Pov.

Nachdem ich die Praxis von Doktor Weber verlassen hatte, strebte ich erst einmal den Bäcker gegenüber an. ,,Guten Tag, was darfs sein?" ,,Ich hätte gerne zwei Streusel, einen Schokocroissant, einen Blaubeermuffin und eine heiße Schokolade." gab ich zurück. Kurz darauf setzte ich mich in mein Auto und machte mich auf den Weg Richtung Köln. Doch bevor ich dort das Hotel ansteuern konnte, meldete sich mal wieder mein Heißhunger zu Wort. Also fuhr ich erst noch einen Supermarkt an und kaufte dort noch 5 Tafeln Schokolade und eine Packung Schokoküsse. Draußen öffnete ich erstmal eine Nussschokolade und biss hinein. Dann konnte es endlich zum Hotel gehen. Ich parkte in der Tiefgarage, steckte meine Einkäufe noch schnell in meinen Koffer, Jogi würde mich vermutlich umbringen bei dem ganzen ungesunden Zeug, schnappte mir diese und meine angefangene Schokolade und ging zum Aufzug. In der Lobby angekommen traf ich auch gleich auf Jogi. ,,Julian, da bist du ja. Emre hat mir schon erzählt, dass du einen Arzttermin hattest. Ist alles gut gegangen?" ,,Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung." ,,Na, dass ist ja prima, wir wollen gleich zur ersten Trainingseinheit, aber da musst du heute nicht mehr mitmachen. Wir sehen uns dann einfach um 20 Uhr zum Abendessen. Lass dir dann einfach von den Anderen den Ablaufplan erklären. Aber immer schön Abstand halten!" Ich konnte nur noch nicken, dann war der Bundestrainer auch schon verschwunden. Ich ließ mir also erstmal meine Zimmerkarte geben und wollte zu den Aufzügen gehen. Als ich um die Ecke ging, lief ich direkt in jemanden hinein und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Ich schwankte einen Moment, dann schlangen sich plötzlich zwei starke Arme um meine Hüfte und halfen mir wieder Halt zu finden. Von der ruckartigen Bewegung wurde mir einen Moment schwindlig, dann sah ich zu meinem Retter auf und erstarrte. ,,Jule." Erschrocken blickte ich Kai an, dann löste ich mich aus seinem Griff und drängte mich an ihm vorbei. Ohne mich nochmal umzudrehen stieg ich in den Fahrstuhl, spürte die ganze Zeit Kais Blick in meinem Rücken. Erschöpft lehnte ich mich an die Wand und schloss einen Moment meine Augen. Als die Fahrstuhltüren sich öffneten erklang sofort eine bekannte Stimme. ,,Jule, du bist ja auch mal angekommen." Leicht grinsend stieß ich mich von der Wand ab und sah Emre an, der zusammen mit Mo und Nico vor dem Aufzug stand. ,,Alter Mann ist kein D Zug." Lachend schlang Emre seine Arme um mich. ,,Sonst alles gut gelaufen beim Arzt?" Augenblicklich begann ich zu strahlen. Konnte es gar nicht verhindern. ,,Ja, es ist alles bestens." erwiderte ich fröhlich und begegnete drei wirklich sehr verwirrten Blicken. ,,Also dann, ich glaub ihr habts eilig. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen." Dann ging ich den Gang entlang zu meinem Zimmer. Nachdem ich noch schnell ein paar Sachen ausgeräumt hatte, legte ich mich ins Bett und schlief ein. Es war wohl doch etwas anstrengend gewesen.

Ich wurde erst wieder wach, als es laut an der Tür klopfte. ,,Jule! Hallo Jule, kommst du? Es gibt Essen." rief eine Stimme und rieß mich so äußerst unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Verwirrt öffnete meine Augen und setzte mich auf, dann realisierte ich langsam wo ich war und wer da vor der Tür stand. ,,Ich komm gleich nach, geh schon mal vor." rief ich. ,,Gut, aber wenn du in einer halben Stunde nicht unten bist, komm ich dich holen." Als die Stimme verstummte und ich Schritte auf dem Flur hörte, stand ich schließlich auf und bereute es sofort wieder. Der ganze Raum begann sich zu drehen. Im letzten Moment konnte ich am Schreibtisch Halt finden. Tief durchatmend, mit geschlossenen Augen, versuchte ich das Schwindelgefühl zu verdrängen. Einige Zeit später hatte es sich zumindest so weit verflüchtigt, dass ich leicht schwankend in Bad gelangen konnte. Als ich mein Zimmer verließ, war nichts mehr von dem Schwindel zu merken. Dahingehend zufrieden machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Restaurant, aber etwas anderes verschlechterte meine Stimmung jetzt ungemein. Wütend ging ich auf Emre zu. ,,Sag mal, musst du wie ein Wahnsinniger an meine Tür hämmern und so rum brüllen?! Ich bin doch nicht taub! Außerdem was fällt dir eigentlich ein mich bevormunden zu wollen?!" fuhr ich ihn an. Er sah mich entsetzt an, genau wie Nico und Mo und auch ein paar Andere, die bereits da waren, warfen uns jetzt interessierte Blicke zu. ,,Aber, ich hab doch gar nicht..." begann er. ,,Was solls den sonst gewesen sein, vielleicht eine Einladung zum Tee?!" unterbrach ich ihn. ,,Und jetzt komm mit, wir schauen uns mal das Büffet an, dass sieht richtig lecker aus. Ich bin am verhungern!" meinte ich jetzt wieder freudig und zog Emre hinter mir her. Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam ich noch mit, wie sämtliche Unterkiefer mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft machten. ,,Was war das denn?" hörte ich Manuels Stimme. ,,Ich glaub, jetzt wissen wir was Marco und Marcel gemeint haben, als sie gesagt haben sie hätten Bekanntschaft mit Jules wechselnden Gemütslagen gemacht." meinte Mo. Oh stimmt, da war ja was. Aber ich konnte ja auch nichts dafür, dass mich die beide seit fast zwei Wochen jeden Tag nervten und wissen wollten, was los war. Da waren mir halt irgendwann mal die Nerven durchgegangen. Kann ja jeden mal passieren. ,,Ist schon fast gruselig." erwiderte Nico. Ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter um die Anderen. Sollten sie doch denken was sie wollten. Jetzt hatte ich erst einmal Hunger. Also schnappte ich mir einen der Teller und befüllte ihn mit allem was mir im Moment lecker erschien. ,,Sicher das du das alles essen willst?" fragte Emre vorsichtig. ,,Natürlich, wieso nicht?" ,,Naja, das ist schon ziemlich viel." erwiderte er kleinlaut, bevor ich noch etwas erwidern konnte, fiel mein Blick auf die Tür, durch die gerade Timo und Kai traten. Wie magisch wurde mein Blick von letzterem angezogen. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen, als ich sah wie vertraut die beiden miteinander umgingen. Automatisch wanderte meine Hand auf meinen Bauch. Es tat so weh, ihn dort zu sehen, ohne zu ihm gehen zu können, ohne zu ihm zugehören. Ich wollte doch nichts lieber, als wieder bei ihm zu sein. Er ist die Liebe meines Lebens. Der Vater meines Kindes. Als Timo meinem Blick auffing wandte ich mich ab. Niemand, erst recht nicht dieser neue Möchtegern beste Freund sollte sehen, wie schlecht es mir mit der Situation ging. ,,Komm, wir setzten uns wieder." erklang Emres mitfühlende Stimme hinter mir und er führte mich langsam zurück zu Nico und Mo. Ich ließ mich neben ihn, auf einen Stuhl fallen und spießte eine Kartoffel auf. ,,Alles okay, Jule?" erklang Nicos leise Stimme. Ich nickte nur kurz. Natürlich war nichts okay. Gar nichts. Am liebsten würde ich mich in meinem Zimmer einschließen und nicht mehr raus kommen. Aber das ging leider nicht. Schnell aß ich auf, holte mir nochmal Nachschlag und Nachtisch und wollte wieder verschwinden. ,,Wo willst du denn hin? Wir treffen uns gleich noch in der Lobby." meinte Emre. ,,Ich will nur kurz noch was holen." erwiderte ich. Eigentlich wollte ich mich ja am liebsten unter meine Bettdecke verkriechen, aber das konnte ich jetzt wohl vergessen. Emre würde schneller wieder vor meiner Tür stehen, als ich schauen könnte. Aber ohne Schokolade würde ich das bestimmt nicht aushalten. Also schnappte ich mir eine Tafel Zartbitter Schokolade, steckte sie in die Tasche meiner Trainingshose und wollte das Zimmer gerade wieder verlassen, als mein Blick auf die Bäckertüten fiel. Augenblicklich kam in mir wieder dieses Verlangen auf. Ich dachte einen Moment nach, dann griff ich mir die Tüte mit den beiden Streuseln und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Schon auf dem Weg nach unten, brach ich mir ein Stück ab und steckte es in den Mund. ,,Meine Güte, Jule, du bist ja schon wieder am essen. Du hast doch erst zu Abend gegessen. Und ich dachte immer ich wäre gefräßig, aber du übertriffst ja monentan alles, so viel wie du in dich reinstopfst." Sofort kippte meine Stimmung wieder. ,,Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass ich dick bin?!" ,,Was? Nein, nein, natürlich nicht. Wie kommst du denn..." ,,Natürlich hast du das gesagt!" ,,Nein, wirklich, Jule, so war das nicht..." ,,Was ist denn hier los?" ,,Jona." Traurig warf ich mich in die Arme meines ehemaligen Teamkollegen. ,,Emre...Emre hat gesagt ich bin dick." schluchzte ich. ,,Das hat er bestimmt nicht so gemeint, Jule." erwiderte Jonathan und strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken. ,,Doch, er hat das genauso gemeint." Ich klammerte mich verzweifelt an ihm fest. ,,Ist ja gut, Kleiner. Beruhig dich doch. Ich rede mal mit Emre, ja?" versuchte der Leverkusener verzweifelt mich zu beruhigen. ,,Was ist denn los?" erklang jetzt noch eine Stimme, die ich Manuel zuordnen konnte. ,,Hör mal, Jule, das war wirklich nicht so gemeint." sprach Emre wieder. ,,Ach ja." zischte ich ihn an. ,,Jetzt beruhig dich mal, Julian." Den konnte ich jetzt wirklich nicht ertragen. ,,Was mischst du dich da ein?!" fuhr ich Timo wütend an. ,,Kümmer dich um deinen Scheiß und lass mich in Ruhe!" Erschrocken trat der Londoner Stürmer einen Schritt zurück. ,,Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!" meinte ich jetzt wieder schluchzend, während die ersten Tränen meine Augen verließen. Ich wandte mich aus Jonathans Armen und verließ fluchtartig die Lobby.

Kai Pov.

Erschrocken sahen wir Jule nach, der anscheinend weinend, aus der Lobby stürmte. ,,Was zum Teufel war das denn?" brach es aus Manuel hinaus, doch ich beachtete ihn kaum. Meine Gefühle fochten einen inneren Kampf aus. Hier bleiben und mir eine Erklärung anhören oder Jule hinterhergehen, ihn in den Arm nehmen und trösten. Mein Herz schrie nach zweiterem, konnte seine Tränen nicht ertragen, doch mein Kopf sagte das Gegenteil. Noch immer starrte ich auf die Ecke, hinter der Jule verschwunden war, dann spürte ich eine leichte Berührung am Arm. Ich sah Timo an, der mir einen mitleidigen und irgendwie auch fragenden Blick zu warf. ,,Wer ist denn jetzt der Verursacher dieser Situation gewesen?" Jetzt wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit doch den Anderen zu. ,,Emre." antwortete Jonathan. ,,Wieso denn jetzt ich?!" ,,Ja, hast du nicht irgendwas mit dick gesagt?!" ,,So hab ich das ja eben nicht gesagt." verteidigte sich der Dortmunder. ,,Kam wohl anders an, was?" brachte sich Nico mit ein. ,,Was soll denn das heißen?!" ,,Naja, du hast dich ja schon etwas ungünstig ausgedrückt." Emre brummte nur noch etwas. ,,Und was hat Timo, damit zu tun, dass Emre einen ungünstigen Kommentar abgelassen hat?" fragte Joshua. ,,Gar nichts, aber ich glaub er kann sich schon selbst denken, warum er es abbekommen hat." erwiderte Jonathan wieder. Von Timo kam ein zustimmendes Geräusch. ,,Na egal, vergessen wir das ganze und machen uns noch einen schönen Abend." meinte Manuel und ging zur Bar. Die Anderen folgten ihm, bis nur noch Emre, Mo, Nico, Timo, Jonathan und ich übrig waren. ,,Ich hab keine Ahnung was es ist, aber ich weiß ganz genau, dass du was damit zu tun hast." sagte Emre noch, dann machten sich die Dortmunder ebenfalls auf den Weg zur Bar. Unsicher sah ich Jonathan und Timo an, doch die sahen genauso hilflos aus wie ich mich fühlte. ,,Kommst du noch mit?" ,,Nein, ich denke ich werde mich schon mal auf Ohr hauen. Bis morgen." ,,Alles klar, schlaf gut." verabschiedeten sie sich von mir. Langsamen Schrittes ging ich zu meinem Zimmer und gab mich meinen wirren Gedanken hin.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben
> 
> Ich wünsche Euch einen guten Rutsch und dass das Jahr 2021 besser wird als 2020.
> 
> Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel :)

Julian Pov.

Der gestrige Tag hatte seinen Tribut gefordert. Als vorhin aufgewacht bin, fühlte ich mich so erschöpft wie das letzte mal nach einem 90. Minuten Spiel mit Verlängerung. Von der Übelkeit die mich seit dem plagte gar nicht erst zu sprechen. Völlig ausgelaugt lag ich im Bett und dachte über den vergangenen Abend nach. Scheiße. Meine Hormone hatten vor beinahe der halben Manschaft verrückt gespielt. Stöhnend vergrub ich mein Gesicht im Kissen. Zuerst hatte ich Emre eine Szene gemacht, weil er, im Spaß, eine Anspielung darauf gemacht hatte, das ich in letzter Zeit so viel aß. Heulend hatte ich mich beklagt, er hätte gesagt ich wäre dick. Wie peinlich war das den. Und dann hatte ich auch noch Timo angemacht. Gott, ich musste mich unbedingt bei Emre entschuldigen und, zu meinem Leidwesen, auch bei Timo. Aber jetzt hatte ich erstmal ganz andere Probleme. Ich fühlte mich so dermaßen schlapp, dass ich fragte wie ich heute überhaupt aus dem Bett kommen sollte. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, die mir anzeigte, dass wir in knapp zwei Stunden schon zur ersten Trainingseinheit des Tages fuhren, schleppte ich mich langsam aus dem Bett. An der Bettkante musste ich bereits meine erste Pause einlegen, denn das Schwindelgefühl das einsetzte, ließ mir einen Moment regelrecht schwarz vor Augen werden. Doch die Pause hielt nicht lange. Die Übelkeit erhielt die Überhand. Stolpernd und schwankend schaffte ich es gerade noch zur Toilette, bevor ich mich übergeben musste. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis ich mich fertig gemacht hatte und zum Frühstück runter gehen konnte. Schleppend ging ich durch die Gänge und betrat kurz darauf den Frühstücksraum. Dieser war bereits gut gefüllt. Ich schien einer der letzten zu sein. Naja, es war schließlich nichts neues. Am Büffet entdeckte ich Emre und ging sofort auf ihn zu. ,,Morgen." ,,Morgen." kam es zurück. ,,Du, Emre?" Jetzt wandte er dich mir zu. ,,Tut mir leid wegen gestern. Da sind mir wohl die Nerven ein bisschen durchgegangen." entschuldigte ich mich kleinlaut und sah ihn dazu mit meinem besten Welpenblick an. ,,Ist schon okay, Jule." Freudig umarmte ich ihn, was er lachend erwiederte. ,,Du siehst aber verdammt blass aus. Gehts dir gut?" fragte er und sah mich besorgt an. ,,Alles in Ordnung, wirklich. Mach dir keine Sorgen." ,,Okay." meinte er nicht sehr überzeugt. ,,Na komm, lass uns erstmal frühstücken." Zustimmend nickte ich und machte mich sogleich über das Büffet her. Als ich dann noch die verschiedenen Joghurte entdeckte, war es völlig um mich geschehen. ,,Kannst du mir mal tragen helfen?" fragte ich meinen Vereinskollegen, der seinen Teller bereits zum Tisch gebracht hatte und nur noch seine Kaffeetasse in der Hand hatte. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drückte ich ihm meinen gefüllten Teller und eine leere Schüssel in die Hand, danach schnappte ich mir die Joghurts und meine Tasse heiße Schokolade und folgte ihm zu Nico und Mo an den Tisch. ,,Morgen." kam es von den beiden im Chor. ,,Guten Morgen." erwiderte ich fröhlich und setzte mich. Ich nahm die Schüssel und rührte die Erdbeer-, Brombeer-, Bananen- und Mango Joghurts zusammen. Zufrieden begann ich diese Mischung zu löffeln. ,,Pass auf das dir, bei was auch immer du dir da gerade zusammen gemischt hast, nicht schlecht wird. " meinte Nico. ,,Wenn ihr euren Kaffee aus meiner Umgebung entfernen würdet, wird mir auch nicht schlecht." gab ich zurück, da ich bereits wieder merkte, wie sich mein Magen, beim Geruch des Kaffees zusammen zog. Schnell wurden die Tassen ans andere Ende des Tisches geschoben. ,,Morgen, Jule. Alles wieder in Ordnung?" erklang eine Stimme hinter mir. ,,Guten Morgen, Jona. Ja, es ist alles super." Fröhlich nahm ich einen weiteren Löffel. ,,Was isst du da?" ,,Joghurt. Willst du probieren?" Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie Emre, Nico und Mo wild den Kopf schüttelten. ,,Was für Joghurt ist es denn?" ,,Erdbeere, Brombeere, Banane und Mango." ,,Ähm, ein anderer Mal vielleicht." Schnell verschwand er wieder. ,,Wollt ihr probieren?" fragte ich die anderen drei, die mich schon die ganze Zeit anstarrten. ,,Bloß nicht." entfuhr es denen. Schulterzuckend widmete ich mich wieder meinem Frühstück.

Um Punkt zehn Uhr stieg ich mit meiner Trainingstasche über der Schulter in den Bus, der uns ins Rhein Energie Stadion bringen würde. Entspannt lehnte ich mich in den Sitz zurück, steckte meine Kopfhörer in die Ohren und schloss meine Augen. Als der Bus zum stehen kam und sich alle langsam zur Tür begaben, stand auch ich langsam auf. Dort erneut meldete sich mein Kreislauf zu Wort. Ich griff nach dem erst besten das ich zu fassen bekam um mein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Die Person an deren Arm ich mich festgehalten hatte drehte sich überrascht um. Timo. ,,Hey, alles in Ordnung, Julian?" fragte er, als ich wieder einen einigermaßen festen Stand hatte. ,,Ja, geht schon. Danke." erwiderte ich. Er sah mich noch kurz zweifelnd an, dann wandte er sich ab. ,,Timo?" Er drehte sich erneut zu mir. ,,Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeschnauzt habe." ,,Passt schon." Eilig folgte ich den Anderen in die Umkleidekabine und zog mich um. Jogi schickte uns zu erst einmal warm laufen. Doch bereits danach merkte ich wie eine leichte Erschöpfung einsetzte. Trotzdem ließ ich mir nichts anmerken und trainiere verbissen weiter, bis es an die Partnerübungen ging. Jogi teilte die Paare ein und wie konnte es anders sein, sollte ich mit Kai zusammen arbeiten. Wortlos ging ich zu ihm rüber und lauschte weiter Jogis Erklärungen. Der verteilte noch die Bälle und ging dann auf seinen Beobachtungsposten. Schweigend absolvierten wir die Aufgaben und hatten das Training schon beinahe überstanden, als mir zum wiederholten Male schwindelig wurde. Ich taumelte kurz und bekam im letzten Moment Kais Trainingsjacke zu fassen. Der drehte sich aprubt um und schlang die Arme um meine Hüfte, als ich zu fallen drohte. Kraftlos lehnte ich mich an ihn, versuchte verzweifelt das furchtbare Schwindelgefühl zurückzudrängen, dass immer stärker zu werden schien. Kais Griff festigte sich, nachdem er realisierte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. ,,Scheiße, Jule, was ist?!" ,,Nicht...loslassen." meinte ich abgehackt, atmete tief durch, während die Welt langsam wieder zum Stillstand kam. Dann löste ich mich wieder von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück. ,,Was ist los, Jule? Gehts dir nicht gut? Gott, du bist ja ganz blass." ,,Geht schon wieder." erwiderte ich und sah vorsichtig auf, begegnete seinen besorgten Augen. Diese unglaublichen blauen Augen, die sofort das altbekannte Kribbeln in meinem Bauch auslösten. Außer Emre und Mo, die uns am nächsten waren, sowie Timo und Jonathan, die uns die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatten, hatte wohl niemand etwas von der Situation mitbekommen. Die restliche Einheit versuchte ich mit so wenig Körpereinsatz wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen und ging dem Blickkontakt mit Kai aus dem Weg. Doch auch diese reduzierte körperliche Leistung zerrte ordentlich an meiner Substanz, umso erleichterter war ich als Jogi das Training beendete. Ich folgte den Anderen in die Kabine und ließ mich schlapp auf die Bank fallen. ,,Alter, Jule, was machst du denn wieder?" Meine BVB Kollegen waren sofort bei mir. ,,Trink erstmal was." meinte Emre und reichte mir eine Wasserflasche, dann holte er aus seiner Tasche ein Brötchen mit Camembert raus, dass er mir hin hielt. Eigentlich eine nette Geste, denn normalerweise mochte ich den Käse, doch heute ließ er in mein unwohles Gefühl aufsteigen. Mein Magen drehte sich regelrecht um. Ich presste mir die Hand vor den Mund und sprang ruckartig auf. Die Blicke, die ich dabei auf mich zog, ignorierend rannte ich zur Toilette, riss die Tür auf und stieß die Person, die mir dabei entgegen kam, rigoros zur Seite. Schnell stürmte ich in eine der Kabinen und übergab mich. ,,Jule?!" Eine mir viel zu bekannte Stimme. Ich spürte eine Hand auf meinem Rücken und musste erneut würgen. Nachdem mich ein weiteres mal übergeben hatte, sank ich entkräftet zusammen. ,,Hey, Juli, komm her." Kai betätigte die Spühlung und zog mich danach vorsichtig in seine Arme. Mein Kopf fiel gegen seine Brust und ich schloss meine Augen, während er mir sanft durch die Haare strich. Wir blieben eine Weile so sitzen, bis sich mein Magen wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. ,,Gehts wieder?" Träge nickte ich, blieb jedoch weiterhin bewegungslos sitzen. ,,Komm, du musst von dem kalten Boden weg." meinte er schließlich besorgt und half mir aufzustehen und zum Waschbecken zu gelangen, wo ich mir den Mund ausspülen konnte. Von dem plötzlichen Positionswechsel wurde mir jedoch wieder so schwindlig, dass mir meine Beine weg sackten. Augenblicklich schlangen sich Kais Arme um mich und hielten mich aufrecht. ,,Ich hab dich, Julchen." meinte er leise. Noch ziemlich wacklig auf den Beinen, klammerte ich mich hilfesuchend an Kai fest, als wir kurz darauf zurück in die Kabine gingen. Dort starrten uns alle an. ,,Was glotzt ihr denn so blöd?! Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun?!" fuhr Kai die Anderen an, die sich sofort abwandten, in manchen Fällen bereits sogar zum Bus gingen. Kai brachte mich noch zu meinem Platz. ,,Danke." meinte ich leise und sah zu ihm auf. ,,Passiert dir das öfter?" wollte er besorgt wissen. ,,Ich vertrag wohl ein paar Lebensmittel nicht mehr so wirklich." umschiffte ich die Antwort immerhin mit der halben Wahrheit. ,,Tut mir echt leid, Jule. Ist es wieder besser?" trat Emre an meine Seite. ,,Geht schon. Behalt nur das nächste Mal dein Zeug bei dir." ,,Geht klar." erwiederte er. Ich wendete meinen Blick erneut Kai zu, der mich immer noch sorgenvoll musterte, dann wandte er sich ab und zog sich ebenfalls um. 

Am nächsten Tag stand ich zusammen mit Kai, Nico und Emre in der Startelf und obwohl mich das Spiel entsetzlich schlauchte, genoß ich die Zeit sehr, wusste ich doch nicht wie es nach der Geburt weitergehen würde und dass das vermutlich das letzte mal für die nächste Zeit sein würde, dass ich von Beginn an spielen konnte. Zwei Tage später ging es mit einem verkleinerten Kader nach Kiew, leider mussten auch Nico und Mo dafür wieder nach Hause fahren. Ich vermisste die beiden schon ganz schön, waren sie mir doch in den letzten paar Tagen, in denen wir ja doch mehr Kontakt als in Dortmund hatten, ans Herz gewachsen. Vorallem ihre Späße fehlten mir. Im Spiel gegen die Ukraine wurde ich nur eingewechselt, aber das reichte mir auch schon. Als wir am darauffolgenden Tag nach Köln zurück reisten, fiel ich dort müde in mein Bett und kam den restlichen Tag nicht mehr raus. Viel zu mitgenommen war ich von den beiden Flugreisen und dem Spiel dazwischen.

Beim Training vor dem letzten Spiel, der aktuellen Länderspielpause, gegen die Schweiz, hatte die Erschöpfung ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht. Wahrscheinlich wäre es, als ich am Morgen kaum das Badezimmer erreichen konnte, der Moment gewesen, indem ich mir hätte eingestehen sollen, dass meine Kraft aufgebraucht war. Trotzdem schleppte ich mich zum Frühstück, wo ich mich sofort mit den sorgenvollen Blicken von Emre, Jonathan und Bernd konfrontiert sah, doch wischte ihre Bedenken einfach beiseite. Ein Fehler wie sich später herausstellte. Schon während wir zum Stadion fuhren, bemerkte ich wie mein Kreislauf immer wieder verrückt spielte. Nachdem sich alle schon umgezogen auf den Weg zum Platz machten, blieb ich noch kurz sitzen und versuchte den immer wieder aufkommenden Schwindel unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Dann folgte ich den Anderen und stellte mich neben Emre in den Mittelkreis, hörte Jogi zu, der wieder etwas zum heutigen Training erklärte. Ich versuchte mich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren, was mir zunehmend schwerer fiel. Bei den ersten Übungen konnte ich noch einigermaßen mithalten, doch je weiter die Trainingseinheit fortschritt, desto schlechter fühlte ich mich. Aufeinmal kam der Schwindel mit einer solchen Intensität, dass ich mich an Emre, neben mir, abstützen musste. ,,Sag mal, Jule, was ist denn mit dir? Gehts dir gut?" fragte er besorgt. ,,Nein, nicht wirklich. Mir ist so schwindlig." gab ich leise zu, bevor ich mich ein wenig von ihm entfernte. Der Schwindel wurde immer stärker, die gesamte Umgebung begann sich zu drehen und ich begann zu schwanken. Der Boden kam immer näher und meine Beine gaben unter mir nach. ,,JULE?!" Dann wurde alles schwarz.


	6. Chapter 6

Kai Pov.

Konzentriert dribbelte ich den Ball an Timo vorbei, als ein entsetzter Schrei die Luft durchriss. ,,JULE?!" Abrupt drehte ich mich um und hatte das Gefühl mein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Jule lag regungslos auf dem Rasen, während Emre sich neben ihn kniete und an seinen Schultern rüttelte. Sofort stürmte ich auf ihn zu und ließ mich neben ihn fallen. ,,Juli? Juli, hörst du mich? Mach die Augen auf! Sag doch was! Juli?!" Erschrocken und verzweifelt zugleich blickte ich zu Emre, der mich genauso schockiert ansah. Vorsicht zog ich Jule zu mir und bettete seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß. ,,Jetzt hol doch endlich mal jemand einen Arzt." rief Emre, als die Anderen sich neugierig um uns scharrten. ,,Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Jogi und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Meute, ich nahm ihn jedoch nur am Rande wahr. ,,Er ist ohnmächtig." antwortete Emre, während ich meine Trainingsjacke auszog und über Jule ausbreitete. Zärtlich strich ich ihm durch die weichen blonden Haare und sah in sein furchtbar blasses Gesicht. Je mehr Zeit verging, umso größer wurde meine Sorge. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erschien endlich unser Teamarzt. Er ließ sich neben Jule nieder. ,,Könnt ihr mir sagen was genau passiert ist?" wollte Doktor Meyer wissen und griff im selben Moment nach Jules Handgelenk, um seinen Puls zu fühlen. ,,Ihm gings nicht so gut, schwindlig, was weiß ich und dann ist er plötzlich umgekippt." ,,Ist das schon mal passiert?" ,,Ein paar mal. Also ich meine es ging ihm die letzten Wochen schon nicht so gut, aber er war noch nie ohnmächtig." erwiederte Emre und raufte sich gestresst die Haare. ,,Moment, er hatte letzt einen kleinen Zusammenbruch beim Training, aber das ist bestimmt schon drei bis vier Wochen her." Mit einem sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich jetzt seinem Patienten zu. ,,Julian? Kannst du mich hören?" Er schlug Jule vorsichtig gegen die Wangen, doch dieser zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Ängstlich beobachtete ich ihn. ,,Ihr könnt alle mal wieder an euer Training gehen und jemand könnte mir helfen Julian ins Behandlungszimmer zu bringen." dirigierte der Arzt. Schnell gingen unsere Mitspieler zurück auf ihre Positionen, nur Emre zögerte noch einen Moment. ,,Ich weiß nicht ob es wichtig ist, aber Jule hatte letzte Woche noch einen Arzttermin." ,,Gut, danke Emre. So, ähm, Julian..." ,,Ich mach das." Behutsam hob ich Jule auf meine Arme und stand auf. Während des gesamten Weges, hing er schlaff in meinen Armen. Doktor Meyer öffnete eine Tür und bedeutete mir dann, mit einem Blick auf die Behandlungsliege, ihn dort abzulegen. Ich legte ihn vorsichtig auf die Liege und sah unseren Mannschaftsarzt an. ,,Kannst du ihm die Jacke ausziehen?" fragte der, während er eilig etwas an seinem Computer rum tippte. Bestätigend nickte ich und zog meinem Liebling seine Trainingsjacke aus und deckte ihn fürsorglich mit der Decke zu, die mir Doktor Meyer reichte. Dieser war in ein Stück Papier vertieft, das er gerade ausgedruckt hatte und zog seine Stirn in Falten. ,,Was ist?" ,,Gar nichts, Kai. Geh ein Stück beiseite, ja?!" Eilig trat ich ein Stück zurück und beobachtete Doktor Meyer genauestens, als er Julian untersuchte und ihm schließlich einen Zugang legte und eine Infusion anschloss. Entsetzt blickte ich auf die Szene. ,,Was ist mit ihm?" fragte ich beinahe panisch. ,,Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kai. Es ist nur der Kreislauf. Er hatte nur mehr Anstrengung, als sein Körper momentan verkraften kann." Was meinte er damit? ,,Jule ist doch kerngesund." warf ich ein, immerhin hatte ich nie etwas gegenteiliges mitbekommen. ,,Ja." bestätigte er. ,,Julian bedeutet dir viel nicht wahr?" Er sah mich mitfühlend an, fast schon wissend. Langsam nickte ich. ,,Ich lass euch dann mal alleine. Wenn etwas sein sollte, bin ich gleich nebenan." Schneller als ich schauen konnte, hatte der Arzt den Raum verlassen. Zögerlich ging ich wieder auf Jule zu, der noch immer bewegungslos auf der Liege lag. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und griff nach seiner Hand. Was um Himmels Willen hatte er? ,,Was machst du nur für Sachen, mein kleiner Schatz?" Sorgenvoll betrachtete ich sein blasses Gesicht mit den geschlossenen Augen. Meinem süßen blonden Engel durfte doch nichts passieren. Zärtlich streichelte ich über seine Wange. Je länger ich hier saß und Jule beobachtete, desto sicherer wurde ich mir einen riesigen Fehler begangen zu haben. Zärtlich strich ich durch seine blonden Haare und über sein bleiches Gesicht, hielt dabei die ganze Zeit seine Hand fest in meiner. Plötzlich begannen seine Augenlieder zu flattern und seine Augen öffneten sich langsam. ,,Kai?" ertönte seine schwache Stimme. ,,Juli! Oh Gott sei dank! Du bist wach!" ,,Was ist passiert?" Müde blickte er mich aus seinen blauen Augen an. ,,Du bist beim Training zusammengebrochen und warst fast eine Stunde bewusstlos." antwortete ich leise. Noch leicht benommen sah Jule sich um. ,,Ich hol Doktor Meyer." Schnell stand ich auf und ließ Julis Hand wiederwillig aus meiner gleiten, um unseren Mannschaftsarzt zu holen. Nachdem ich mit diesem zurückkam, wurde ich kompromisslos aus dem Raum geworfen. 

Julians Pov.

Bedrückt sah ich Kai hinterher, als er durch die Tür verschwand und diese hinter sich schloss. ,,Wie gehts dir, Julian?" fragte Doktor Meyer. ,,Weiß nicht genau. Ich fühl mich irgendwie ein bisschen schwach und mir ist so schwindlig." erwiederte ich leise. Ich sah mich noch etwas verwirrt um, als ich die Nadel in meinem rechten Handrücken entdeckte und mein Blick dem Infusionsschlauch folgte. Entsetzt registrierte ich die Infusion, meine freie Hand, die eben noch Kai gehalten hatte, fuhr ruckartig zu meinem Bauch. ,,Keine Angst, Julian, das ist nur eine Flüssigkeitslösung, die deinen Kreislauf wieder etwas in Schwung bringen soll, sie schadet nicht." erklang die Stimme des Arztes, während er mir beruhigend eine Hand auf den Oberarm legte. Erschrocken blickte ich ihn an. ,,Woher..." ,,In deiner elektronischen Krankenakte werden alle Untersuchungen, Diagnosen, etc. aufgeführt. Ich habe den Bericht von meinem Kollegen, Doktor Weber, gelesen. Aber ich frage mich wirklich wieso du mir oder dem Mannschaftsarzt vom BVB nichts gesagt hast. Du musst den Sport ja erstmal noch nicht vollkommen aufgeben, aber dir wurden doch bestimmt die Risiken, die der Fußball mit sich bringt, erklärt." Verzweifelt sah ich ihn an. ,,Oh Gott, ich hab mein Baby in Gefahr gebracht." Angsterfüllt schlang ich meine Arme um den Bauch. Ich wollte mein kleines Baby doch nie gefährden! Tränen schossen in meine Augen, die ich nicht zurückhalten konnte. ,,Dem Kleinen ist doch nichts passiert, oder?" ,,Du hattest einen Kreislaufzusammenbruch. Es ist ansonsten alles in Ordnung. Verstehst mich Julian? Dein Kind wollte sich nur bemerkbar machen und dir sagen, dass du es etwas übertrieben hast. Es ist alles in Ordnung mit dem Kleinen." redetete Doktor Meyer auf mich ein, als anfangs keine Reaktion von mir kam. ,,Julian, du musst dich beruhigen." meinte er, kurz darauf spürte ich einen Picks im Arm. ,,Es wird gleich besser, okay? Dem Kleinen geht es gut. Es besteht kein Grund zur Besorgnis." Langsam nickte ich und beruhigte mich allmählich wieder. ,,Ruh dich noch etwas aus." Erschöpft schloss ich meine Augen und spürte wie ich in den Schlaf abdriftete.

Kai Pov.

Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die ich vor der geschlossenen Tür auf und ab ging. Wie der leibhaftige Tiger im Käfig dachte ich. Dann öffnete sich endlich die Tür und Doktor Meyer sah mich auffordernd an. Sofort flitzte ich an ihm vorbei und hörte den Arzt leise lachen. ,,Nur die Ruhe, Kai. Julian läuft dir schon nicht weg." Besorgt wandte ich mich um, als ich Jule wieder bewegungslos auf der Behandlungsliege erblickte. Sofort war ich an seiner Seite und strich über seine trännennassen Wangen. ,,Er schläft nur." versuchte mich Doktor Meyer zu besänftigen. ,,Warum hat er geweint?" ,,Er hat nur kurz etwas überreagiert, nichts was der Rede wert wäre." ,,Natürlich ist es der Rede wert! Halten Sie mich etwa für blöd?! Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Juli. Niemand fällt einfach so, wegen nichts, in Ohnmacht. Ich will jetzt sofort wissen, was mit meinem Freund los ist!" redete ich mich in Rage. ,,Nun, deinem Freund..." Ich erstarrte einen Moment. Hatte ich das wirklich gesagt? Doktor Meyers Schmunzeln und dem wissenden Blick nach schon. ,,...fehlt ansonsten wirklich nichts. Es war nur der Kreislauf, der ein bisschen verrückt gespielt hat." ,,Kreislauf?! Hören Sie mir auf mit Ihrem Kreislauf. Irgenwoher muss das auch kommen." ,,Versteh mich doch, Kai. Ich bin an die ärztliche Schweigepflicht gebunden, ich kann dir wirklich nicht mehr sagen." Resigniert ergab ich mich. So würde ich nicht weiter kommen. ,,Würdest du Julian ins Hotel zurückbringen?" Zustimmend nickte ich. ,,Er braucht jetzt erstmal Ruhe. Keinerlei Aufregung oder Anstrengung. Ich habe ihm ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel gegeben, davon wird er noch eine Weile schlafen." erklärte Doktor Meyer, während er den Zugang aus Jules Hand entfernte. ,,Kümmere dich um ihn, ja. Ich komme später nochmal vorbei und sehe nach ihm." Die Stimme des Arztes duldete keinerlei Wiederspruch, doch den würde ich auch gar nicht leisten. Jule so hilflos und schutzbedürftig zu sehen, ließ sich mein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen ziehen. Ich wollte ihn doch niemals leiden sehen.

Einer der Bodygards hatte uns in einem extra Auto zurück zum Hotel gebracht. Den immer noch schlafenden Julian auf meinen Armen, versuchte ich umständlich meine Zimmertür zu öffnen. Nachdem das geschafft war und ich endlich das Zimmer betreten konnte, legte ich Jule vorsichtig auf mein Bett und deckte in liebevoll zu. Zärtlich fuhr ich durch seine Haare und drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. ,,Ich bin gleich wieder da, mein Engel." Nichts sah ich jetzt klarer, als den riesigen Fehler den ich begangen hatte. Timo und Jonathan hatten die ganze Zeit recht gehabt, es war eine furchtbar schlechte Idee gewesen, unsere Beziehung zu beenden. Ich wollte nicht ohne Julian leben, konnte es gar nicht und ich wollte ihn um alles in der Welt zurück. Alles würde ich dafür tun, um ihn wieder glücklich zu machen, denn dass er das nicht war, konnte man deutlich sehen. Schnell schnappte ich mir eine Jeans und einen Pulli und verschwand im Bad. Eine kurze Dusche später trat ich wieder in den Wohnbereich und ließ mich an der Bettkante nieder. Die Sorge um meinen Liebsten raubte mir beinahe den Atem. Ich beobachtete Jule noch einige Zeit, bevor er erneut seine Augen aufschlug. ,,Hey. Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte ich ihn. ,,Hmm, Kai?" ,,Ja, ich bin hier." ,,Geh nicht weg." Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er mich an. ,,Nein, ich geh nicht weg. Gehts dir besser?" ,,Bisschen. Wo bin ich?" ,,In meinem Hotelzimmer. Du bist im Behandlungsraum wieder eingeschlafen und Doktor Meyer meinte ich soll mich um dich kümmern. Ich hätte dich auch in dein Zimmer gebracht, aber ich hatte die Zimmerkarte nicht und ich wollte auch nicht..." versuchte ich mich zu erklären. ,,Ist schon okay, Kai." unterbrach er mich leise und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Leicht schmunzelnd legte ich eine Hand auf seine Wange. Er sah so süß aus, wie er in dem Bettzeug beinahe verschwand. ,,Ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Ich will dich nie wieder so da liegen sehen. Es hat mich fast wahnsinnig gemacht, dich so zu sehen und nichts machen zu können." Ohne es verhindern zu können, stahl sich eine Träne aus meinem Augenwinkel, die Jule zärtlich weg wischte. ,,Nicht weinen, Kai. Ich kann dich nicht traurig sehen. Es geht mir doch schon besser, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen." Gott, was hatte ich nur getan?! Wie konnte ich diesen wunderbaren Menschen nur so verletzten? ,,Natürlich mach ich mir Sorgen, Juli. Es ging dir die ganze Zeit schon nicht gut. Wenn ich dich, nach der Sache in der Kabine, letzte Woche gleich zum Arzt gebracht hätte, wär das vielleicht alles gar nicht passiert." ,,Es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich wusste ganz genau, dass ich ab einem gewissen Grad nicht mehr hätte trainieren sollen, aber ich habe die Anzeichen meines Körpers einfach ignoriert." Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Was meinte er damit? Er wusste es? Was wusste er? Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen und das schlechte Gewissen konnte ich auch einfach nicht los werden. ,,Aber ich..." ,,Wenn du unbedingt was machen willst, kannst du mir ja was zu essen besorgen." fiel er mir ins Wort. Überrascht erwiederte ich seinen Blick. ,,Essen?" ,,Ja, Essen. Ich hab Hunger, wenns dir nichts ausmacht." meinte er schon beinahe bockig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Perplex saß ich da. Wie konnte er nur so schnell seine Stimmung wechseln? ,,Okay, ich hol dir was. Brauchst du sonst noch was?" ,,Was anderes zum anziehen." ,,Gut." Ich wollte gerade zur Tür raus, als er mich nochmal zurück hielt. ,,Ach, Kai?" ,,Ja." ,,Hast du Schokolade?" ,,Ähm, nein." antwortete ich zögerlich. Daraufhin blicken mir große blaue Augen entgegen. Was auch immer jetzt kam, ich würde nicht nein sagen können. ,,Besorgst du mir welche?" ,,Natürlich, Juli." Ich konnte diesem bettelnden Blick einfach nicht wiederstehen. ,,Nougat und Nuss. Und saure Gurken." rief er mir noch hinterher. ,,Alles klar." Verwirrt zog ich die Tür hinter mir zu. ,,Saure Gurken?!Was zur Hölle?!" murmelte ich vor mich hin. Im Restaurant sah ich gleich die Anderen, die bereits aßen. Anscheinend hatte ich die Zeit in den letzten Stunden echt etwas aus den Augen verloren. ,,Kai!" Jonathan winkte mich zu sich. ,,Wie gehts, Jule?" fragte Emre, der neben meinem alten Teamkollegen stand. ,,Besser. Er ist noch ziemlich schlapp und soll sich ausruhen." erwiederte ich während ich zwei Teller füllte. ,,Sag ihm gute Besserung von uns." Zustimmend nickte ich Jonathan zu, bevor ich eine der Angestellten anhielt. Das konnte ja jetzt lustig werden. ,,Entschuldigen Sie? Sie haben hier nicht zufällig Schokolade oder?" ,,Da müsste ich nachfragen. Möchten Sie eine bestimmte Sorte?" ,,Nougat und Nuss, einzeln." Die junge Frau nickte schnell. Inzwischen war die ganze Mannschaft auf mein kleines Gespräch aufmerksam geworden und hörte interessiert zu. ,,Brauchen Sie sonst noch was?" ,,Ja, saure Gurken." meinte ich schnell, als ich mich an Jules Worte erinnerte. Emre und Jonathan brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, wohingegen der Rest einfach nur vollkommen verwirrt aussah. ,,Wofür brauchst du denn Schokolade und saure Gurken?" wollte Joshua wissen. ,,Na, für Jules neuerdings äußerst merkwürdigen Essensgelüste bestimmt." warf Emre ein. ,,Wie gehts Julian?" fragte jetzt auch Manuel. ,,Einmal für Alle. Es geht Jule besser." rief ich in den Raum, bevor mich jetzt jeder danach fragen würde. Erleichterung machte sich in den Gesichtern der Mannschaft breit. ,,Herr Havertz?" Die junge Angestellte stand wieder vor mir und reichte mir die Schokolade und das Glas mit den Gurken, dass ich sofort entgegen nahm. ,,Vielen Dank." ,,Keine Ursache. Wenn Sie mal wieder etwas brauchen..." ,,Ja, das könnte passieren. Jule, fällt bestimmt noch was ein." entfuhr es Emre kichernd. Leicht genervt verließ ich das Restaurant. Man das war vielleicht peinlich. Doch Jules strahlende Augen kurz darauf, waren mir alle Peinlichkeit wert.

Als ich am nächsten Abend von unserem letzten Spiel zurück kam, führte mich mein erster Weg zu Jules Zimmer. Ich wollte mich unbedingt davon überzeugen, dass es ihm während unserer Abwesenheit gut ging und außerdem wollte ich, bevor ich morgen früh abreiste, unbedingt noch herausfinden, was mit ihm los ist und versuchen irgendwie zu retten, was noch zu retten ist. Zögerlich klopfte ich an, zwar hatte ich mich seit gestern um ihn gekümmert, doch ich war mir trotzdem bewusst, dass zwischen uns nicht alles im Reinen war. Wie könnte es auch. Wollte Julian mich überhaupt noch sehen, dass er gestern bei mir war, war schließlich mehr seiner gesundheitlichen Verfassung zuzuschreiben gewesen, die vorherigen Tage war er mir so gut es ging aus dem Weg gegangen. Von der sich öffnenden Tür wurde ich aus meinen trüben Gedanken geschrieben. Augenblicklich schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Jule stand in eine Trainingshose und einen viel zu großen Pullover gekleidet vor mir, seine Haare waren völlig verstrubelt und in seiner Hand hielt er eine Packung Chips. ,,Hey." ,,Hey." erwiederte er überrascht. ,,Kann ich rein kommen?" ,,Von mir aus." Er drehte sich um und ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett fallen. ,,Was willst du?" fragte er. ,,Ich wollte nur wissen wie es dir geht." ,,Gut. Dann kannst du ja jetzt wieder gehen." ,,Ich will noch nicht gehen." ,,Ach nein, du willst nicht gehen. Und warum nicht?" erwiederte er lauernd. ,,Ich will wissen wie es dir geht. Ich will wissen was mit dir los ist und ich werde verdammt nochmal vorher nicht gehen." ,,Du willst wissen wie es mir geht?!" rief er aufgebracht und stand vom Bett auf. ,,Es hat dich doch die ganze Zeit auch nicht interessiert wie es mir geht." ,,Das stimmt doch gar nicht." ,,Es stimmt nicht?! ES STIMMT ALSO NICHT, DASS DU NACH ENGLAND ABGEHAUEN BIST?! DAS DU EINFACH VERSCHWUNDEN BIST, OHNE VORHER ÜBERHAUPT MAL MIT MIR DARÜBER GESPROCHEN ZU HABEN?! DAS DU IN DIESEM BESCHISSENEN HOTELZIMMER MIT MIR SCHLUSS GEMACHT HAST?! DU BIST EINFACH GEGANGEN OHNE AUCH NUR EINEN GEDANKEN AN MICH ZU VERSCHWENDEN. WEIßT DU EIGENTLICH WIE ICH MICH GEFÜHLT HABE?! DU SCHEIß ARSCHLOCH HAST MIR DAS HERZ GEBROCHEN. DU BIST EINFACH ABGEHAUEN UND ES HAT DICH EINEN SCHEIßDRECK INTERESSIERT, WIE ES MIR DAMIT GEGANGEN IST! DU HAST KEIN ANRECHT MEHR DARAUF IRGENDWAS WISSEN ZU WOLLEN. VERSCHWINDE DOCH WIEDER IN DEIN ACH SO TOLLES LONDON!" Bevor ich reagieren konnte, spürte ich auch schon einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner rechten Wange. Überrascht sah Julian an, der selbst im ersten Augenblick etwas verblüfft schien. ,,Wieso hast du das getan? Ich liebe dich doch!" fuhr er leiser fort und als nächstes spürte ich zwei weiche Lippen, die sich auf meine legten. Im ersten Moment blieb ich bewegungslos stehen, dann schlang ich meine Arme um Jules Hüfte und erwiederte seinen Kuss. Alles in mir begann verrückt zu spielen. Atemlos lösten wir uns voneinander. ,,Scheiße." Aufgeregt fuhr er dich durch die Haare, bevor er sich wieder auf seine Bettkante setzte. ,,Ich denke das ist jetzt der Moment wo du wieder verschwindest." ,,Ich habe gesagt ich gehe nicht, ehe ich nicht weiß, was mit dir los ist." ,,Ich kann nicht, Kai." ,,Was kannst du nicht?" ,,Vergiss es einfach. Es ist doch nichts passiert." ,,Nichts passiert?! Du bist während des Trainings einfach zusammen geklappt. Du warst bewusstlos, verdammt! Und jetzt sagst du, es ist nichts passiert?!" ,,Es ist nichts, okay?!" ,,Sagst du das auch, wenn du das nächste Mal im Training oder sogar in einem Spiel umkippst?!" ,,Das wird nicht passieren." ,,Und vorher willst du das wissen?" ,,Ich werde nicht mehr spielen oder trainieren." kam es leise zurück. ,,Wie bitte?" Entsetzt sah ich ihn an. ,,Nicht für immer. Nur...nur die nächste Zeit." versuchte er zu erklären. ,,Ich versteh es nicht, Julian. Willst du mich eigentlich verarschen?! Erst sagst du es ist nichts und jetzt ist es doch genug, dass du nicht mehr trainieren kannst? Was soll das alles?" ,,Ich...Es...Verdammt." ,,Vertraust du mir wirklich nur noch so wenig?" Schweigend sah er zu Boden. ,,Verstehe." Enttäuscht wandte ich mich ab. Hatte ich durch meinen Wechsel jetzt tatsächlich die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben verloren? ,,Wo gehst du hin?" ,,Ich gehe. Das hast du doch gewollt oder nicht?! Du hast es zumindest deutlich genug zum Ausdruck gebracht." meinte ich wütend ,,Nein!" Schlagartig sprang Jule auf und begann im selben Moment gefährlich zu schwanken. Reflexartig griff ich nach seinen Armen und hielt in fest. Die Wut und Enttäuschung war augenblicklich wieder der Sorge gewichen. ,,Geh nicht weg, bitte!" Mit tränengefüllten Augen blickte er zu mir auf. ,,Geh nicht wieder weg." schluchzte er. ,,Jule, ich will es doch nur verstehen. Sag mir doch einfach was los ist." ,,Ich...Wir...Also es...Ich kann das nicht." Frusttriert ließ ich ihn los. ,,Das hat doch so keinen Sinn." Erneute wandte ich mich ab und wollte endgültig das Zimmer verlassen. ,,Nein! Bleib hier! Bitte bleib hier, Kai! Geh nicht weg! Bleib hier!" Jules Stimme hinter mir wurde immer panischer, doch ich drehte mich nicht um, obwohl alles in mir danach schrie. ,,Ich...Ich bin...Ich habe einen Gendefekt." Erschrocken blieb ich stehen. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. ,,Was?" Was für ein Gendefekt? Entsetzt fuhr ich zu ihm herum, sah wie er verloren in der Mitte des Zimmers stand und sich sich die Tränen von den Wangen wischte. ,,Bitte. Kai. Geh nicht weg. Lass...Lass uns nicht wieder alleine." Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand ich da. Uns?! Wer zum Teufel ist uns? ,,Was meinst du mit uns?" Verzweifelt sah Jule mich an und ich bemerkte verwirrt wie sich seine Hand auf seinen Bauch legte. ,,Mich und...und unser Baby!"


	7. Kapitel 7

Julians Pov.

Ängstlich sah ich zu Kai, der bewegslos da stand und seine Augen fassungslos aufriss. ,,Was? Ich versteh nicht." ,,Ich...Kai...Ich wollte nicht. Ich wusste nicht das..." Panisch schnappte ich nach Luft, während mir die Tränen wie Sturzbäche über die Wangen liefen. Meine Hand lag immer noch schützend auf meinem Bauch. ,,Beruhig dich, Jule. Was für ein Baby meinst du?" Ich atmetete tief durch, versuchte meine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, was mir zugegebenermaßen momentan ziemlich schwer fiel. Das war er also. Der Moment der Wahrheit, mit dem ich so überhaupt gar nicht gerechnet hatte. Kai blickte mich abwartend an. Es gab kein zurück mehr. Wie würde er reagieren? ,,Erinnerst du dich an das Wochenende Anfang August?" ,,Ja, sicher. Aber..." ,,Das ist jetzt zehn Wochen her." ,,Äh, ja und?" ,,Da...da ist etwas passiert." ,,Ich meine mich nicht zu erinnern, dass etwas war." ,,Das konnte man damals auch noch nicht merken, erst später." Kais Blick wurde immer unverständlicher. Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. ,,Als...also als ich von der Natio zurück nach Hause gekommen bin. Es ging mir irgendwie nicht so gut. Zuerst war da dieser Schwindel und dann kam diese Übelkeit dazu. Ich...Ich habs zuerst auf die Trennung geschoben, aber es wurde nicht besser. Im Gegenteil. Ella hat mich irgendwann zum Arzt geschickt. Er...Er hat gesagt das ich diesen Gendefekt habe. Ich...wusste das nicht. Ich...Ich hab es wirklich nicht drauf angelegt. Wirklich nicht, Kai...Ich...Es..." ,,Ich versteh immer noch nicht was du mir damit sagen willst. Bist du krank?" Ich konnte die Sorge in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen. ,,Nein...Ich..." Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. ,,Ich bin schwanger!" Entsetzt blickte er mich an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu meinem Bauch. ,,Was?!" Man konnte sehen wie sich die Puzzlestücke in seinem Kopf zusammensetzten. ,,Ist das wirklich wahr?" fragte er leise. Ich konnte nur nicken. Angsterfüllt sah ich zu ihm. Nach und nach veränderte sich sein schockierter Gesichtsausdruck und er kam mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu. Mit großen Augen beobachtete ich ihn. ,,Wir bekommen ein Baby?" ,,Ja." Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. ,,Ich werde Papa!" ,,Du bist nicht sauer?" ,,Gott, Juli, Nein! Natürlich nicht! Das ist...unglaublich." Kurzerhand zog er mich fest in seine Arme. Leise schluchzte ich auf. ,,Was hast du?" Er schob mich ein Stück zurück und strich mir die Tränen von den Wangen. ,,Du willst mich doch gar nicht mehr. Du gehst wieder nach London. Was bin ich schon gegen Timo oder Ben oder..." ,,Du bist Alles!" Überrascht sah ich zu ihm hoch. ,,Ich habe einen riesen Fehler gemacht und das weiß ich nicht erst seit eben. Bitte, verzeih mir. Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dir nicht so weh tun. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, Julian. Ich will niemand anderen als dich, denn du machst mich erst zu dem Menschen der ich bin. Du machst mein Leben perfekt. Ich will nur dich...dich und unser Baby! Ich liebe dich über alles!" Befreit legte ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust und spürte wie die Anspannung von mir abfiel. Ein plötzliches Schwindelgefühl überfiel mich und ich sakte zusammen. ,,Juli?!" Augenblicklich schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um meine Hüfte. Langsam ließ Kai uns zu Boden gleiten, hielt mich weiterhin in seinen Armen. ,,Was ist los? Gehts dir nicht gut?" ,,Das war wohl ein bisschen zu viel auf einmal." ,,Soll ich Doktor Meyer holen?" fragte er besorgt. ,,Es geht gleich wieder. Mir ist nur ein bisschen schwindlig." erwiederte ich leise und schloss die Augen. Im nächsten Moment spürte ich Kais Arme unter meinen Beinen und Rücken und wurde vorsichtig hochgehoben. Erschrocken schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Kai lachte leise und legte mich sanft auf dem Bett ab, bevor er mir eine meiner Strähnen aus der Stirn strich. Dann wanderte seine Hand langsam auf meine Wange. ,,Ich liebe dich, Julian!" ,,Ich liebe dich auch!" Er kam mir immer näher, bis ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren konnte, dann überbrückte er die letzten Zentimeter und legte seine Lippen auf meine. Mein ganzer Körper begann zu kribbeln. Ich legte meine linke Hand in seinen Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss, der so viele Gefühle ausdrückte. Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns wieder. Kais Hand bahnte sich einen Weg nach unten. ,,Darf ich?" Langsam nickte ich, dann schlich sich seine Hand unter meinen Pullover. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl seine Hand auf meinem Bauch zu fühlen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die minimale Wölbung spürte, die sich bereits bemerkbar machte. ,,Wow!" hauchte er. Ich lächelte leicht, während er liebevoll über meinen Bauch streichelte.

Müde schlug kuschelte ich mich mich an den warmen Körper neben mir. Überrascht öffnete ich die Augen und spürte jetzt auch den Arm, der um meine Hüfte geschlungen war. ,,Guten Morgen, mein Engel." erklang eine verschlafene Stimme. ,,Morgen." nuschelte ich und drückte mich noch näher an Kai heran. Ich hörte wie er leise lachte und mir dann durch die Haare strich. ,,Wir müssen langsam aufstehen." meinte er einige Zeit später. ,,Will nicht." Erneut vergrub ich mein Gesicht seiner Brust und wollte weiter schlafen, als mir ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht wurde. Mir wurde mit einem mal wieder furchtbar übel. Abrupt setzte ich mich auf. ,,Hey, hast du es jetzt doch so eilig aufzustehen?!" Ich ignorierte Kai einfach und versuchte mich so schnell wie möglich aus der Decke zu schälen, dann sprang ich auf und taumelte erst einen Moment, als kurz schwindlig wurde. Die Hand vor den Mund gepresst eilte ich ins Bad und übergab mich. Nur eine Sekunde später hörte ich Schritte hinter mir und spürte eine Hand die mir beruhigend über den Rücken strich. ,,Gehts wieder?" wollte Kai wissen, als ich mich erschöpft an ihn sinken ließ. Langsam nickte ich und ließ mir von ihm wieder aufhelfen. ,,Wenn wir jetzt schon wach sind können wir auch frühstücken gehen." beschloss ich. ,,Du willst jetzt essen?!" ,,Ja sicher, ich bin am verhungern." erwiederte ich. ,,Okay, dann gehen wir essen." Freudig fiel ich ihm um den Hals. Ich schnappte ich mir frische Klamotten und verschwand im Bad. Als ich fertig gemacht das Bad verließ, vernahm ich eine Stimme. Ich blieb im Türrahmen stehen. ,,Okay, fine. See you then when I'm back. Thank you again. Bye." Kai stand am Fenster und telefonierte anscheinend mit jemandem in London. ,,Wann geht dein Flug?" fragte ich leise, während mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Erschrocken fuhr er herum. ,,Jule." Er eilte auf mich zu. ,,Gar nicht." ,,Was?" Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. ,,Ich fliege nicht nach London zurück. Ich hab mir zwei Wochen Sonderurlaub genommen, ich denke in der Zeit schaffen wir es eine Lösung zu finden. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich euch jetzt wieder alleine lasse?!" Weinend schmiegte ich mich an ihn. ,,Beruhig dich, mein Schatz. Ihr beide hattet die letzten Tage genug Aufregung." Zärtlich strich er mir über die Wangen und hob meinen Kopf vorsichtig an. ,,Ich liebe dich!" Dann verband er unsere Lippen zu einem gefühlvollen Kuss.

Kai Pov.

Unbeschwert betrat ich mit Jule an meiner Seite den Frühstücksraum. Noch immer konnte ich gar nicht glauben, was gestern Abend geschehen war. Ich würde wirklich Vater werden! Jule trug unser gemeinsames Kind unter dem Herzen. Wir füllten unsere Teller auf und ließen uns an einem der Tische nieder. Amüsiert beobachte ich wie Jule sich fünf verschiedenen Joghurte zusammen mischte und fröhlich zu essen begann. Jetzt wo ich wusste, woher diese merkwürdigen Essensgelüste kamen, stieg ein unheimliches Glückgefühl in mir auf. ,,Gehts dir gut?" fragte ich leise. Als er nickte, wanderte meine Hand automatisch auf seinen Bauch. Ich konnte mir ein glückliches Strahlen nicht verkneifen, als ich die kleine Wölbung spürte. Zärtlich strich ich darüber und blickte in Jules freudenstrahlendes Gesicht. ,,Meine Güte, was ist denn hier los?" ertönte plötzlich eine laute Stimme. Wiederwillig entfernte ich meine Hand. ,,So viele strahlende Gesichter. Ist Bravertz back?" wollte Jonathan wissen, der mit Emre unseren Tisch anstrebte. ,,Also, ich hatte gestern Abend ja eher gedacht Jule bringt Kai um." mischte sich Emre ein und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit der umliegenden Tische auf uns. ,,Wieso das denn?" fragte mein Schatz. ,,Naja, du weißt doch, ich hab das Zimmer neben deinem." ,,Oh. Er lebt noch." ,,Ja, das sehen wir." erwiederte Emre lachend. ,,Aber mal im Ernst, ich dachte wirklich ihr hättet euch gegenseitig zerfleischt, nachdem es plötzlich so ruhig wurde." ,,Nein, Jule hat mir nur eine gescheuert." Überrascht wandten sich alle Blicke auf meinen Kleinen. ,,Du hast Kai geschlagen?" entfuhr es Joshua, am Nebentisch, entsetzt. Schulterzuckend widmete sich Juli seinem Brötchen, das er gerade großzügig mit Nutella beschmierte. ,,Die hatte ich wohl verdient." sprang ich ein. ,,Das kann mal wohl sagen, nach dem was ich gestern erfahren habe." ,,Sag mal wieso lauschst du eigentlich an meinem Zimmer?" fragte Juli, schon etwas zickig. ,,Von Lauschen kann ja gar nicht die Rede sein. Selbst Manu, fünf Zimmer weiter, hätte das Scheiß Arschloch, vermutlich noch gehört, wenn er da gewesen wäre." verteidigte sich der Dortmunder. ,,Willst du damit etwa sagen, das ich Schuld bin?!" ,,Nein! Was ich damit eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass du vollkommen recht hast mit dem was du gesagt hast." ruderte der Verteidiger schnell zurück, schließlich hatte er auch schon äußerst eindrucksvoll Bekanntschaft mit Jules Stimmungsschwankungen gemacht. ,,Jetzt mal zurück zum Thema. Habt ihr euch jetzt wieder vertragen? Ist Bravertz back?" Jonathan rutschte geradezu auf seinem Stuhl herum. ,,Willst du?" fragte Jule, bevor wir Jona antworten könnten und hielt mir eine Hälfte seines Nutellabrötchens mit sauren Gurken hin. ,,Nein danke, Sonnenschein. Iss du nur." ,,Oh.Mein.Gott." brach es aus Jonathan heraus. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst was ich gesagt hatte. ,,Bravertz ist back!" Die Anderen sahen uns verwirrt an. Kein Wunder, schließlich waren die einzigen hier die von uns wussten Emre, Jonathan, Bernd und Timo und wahrscheinlich Doktor Meyer, der eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte. Nachdem unsere beiden Tischnachbarn sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, gingen sie sich auch endlich am Büffet bedienen. Vorallem unserer ehemaliger Teamkollege schien es uns ziemlich übel zunehmen, keine Details zu erfahren. ,,Du, Kai?" meinte Jule plötzlich, als Emre das Büffet verließ. ,,Der arme Jona erfährt ja in Leverkusen nie was." ,,Bist du sicher?" fragte ich nach, als den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden hatte. Er nickte nur kurz. Ich legte meine Hand nochmal kurz auf seinen Bauch bevor ich aufstand und mich zu Jonathan gesellte. Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen.,,KAI?!" Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. ,,BRINGST DU MIR NOCH SAURE GURKEN MIT?" ,,NATÜRLICH." ,,Man, du stehst echt ziemlich unterm Pantoffel. Hast wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen, was?" ,,Und was für eins. Das glaubst du nicht." Tatsächlich konnte ich es kaum mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, dass ich Jule, in seinem Zustand, so verletzt und alleine gelassen hatte. Niedergeschlagen senkte ich den Kopf. ,,Hey, so schlimm wirds schon nicht sein. Er kommandiert dich doch schon wieder rum." Jonathan klopfte mir lachend auf die Schulter. ,,Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, Kai. Wie hat Jule es geschafft, dich sturen Hund, rumzukriegen?" ,,Oh. Im Endeffekt eigentlich ganz einfach." begann ich und sah mich noch einmal prüfend um. Niemand machte den Eindruck als würde er in nächster Zeit aufstehen wollen. ,,Ja und wie?" fragte Jona hibbelig. ,,Er hat mir, nach einigem hin und her, den Grund für seinen Zusammenbruch vorgestern gesagt." ,,Wie und das hat dich dazu gebracht deine, doch so festgemachten Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen? Ist er krank? Ist es was schlimmes?" ,,Nein! Im Gegenteil." Ich konnte ein stolzes Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. ,,Ich werde Vater!" ,,Du wirst was?!" Jonathans Kinnlade klappte auf. Man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie sich die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf drehten, bis er zu realisieren schien. Es war schließlich inzwischen eine bekannte Tatsache, dass Männer mit einem bestimmten Gendefekt, schwanger werden können. ,,Meinst du das ernst?" fragte er sprachlos. ,,Ja. Jule und ich, wir bekommen ein Kind." Er fing an zu grinsen. ,,Scheiße, Kai. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Das ist großartig. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Er schloss mich freudig in die Arme. ,,Danke." ,,Meine Güte. Ein Bravertz Baby." Geräuchvoll stieß er die Luft aus, dann gingen wir zurück zu unserem Platz. ,,Das hat aber lang gedauert." meinte Emre. ,,Habt ihr Kaffeeklatsch gehalten?" ,,Na, das sagt der richtige." warf Jule ein, der mir glücklich strahlend die sauren Gurken abnahm. ,,Lucien beschwert sich beim Training immer was du solange auf dem Klo machst." Jetzt war Emre erstmal ruhig gestellt. ,,Schmeckts?" entfuhr es ihm schließlich, als Jule seine Gurken in die Erdbeermarmelade eintunkte. ,,Ja, ist richtig lecker! Willst du probieren?" ,,Lieber nicht." Damit war der Dortmunder Verteidiger endgültig bedient. Er sah entgeistert zu, wie Jule weiter die sauren Gurken mit Marmelade aß, während Jonathan wissend grinste.

Nach dem Frühstück setzen wir uns auf eines der Sofas in der Lobby, währenddessen Emre und Jonathan schon mal packen wollten. Ich beobachtete wie sich Einer nach dem Anderen verabschiedete, die meisten sahen uns verwirrt an, schließlich waren unter ihnen viele neue, die uns so vertraut nocht nicht gesehen hatten. Lächelnd blickte ich auf Jule herab, der in meinen Armen, vor sich hindöste, meine Hand streichelte kontinuierlich über seinen Bauch. ,,Kai?" Überrascht sah ich Timo an, der fragend auf mich zu schritt. ,,Hast du dein Gepäck irgendwo versteckt? Unser Flug geht in eineinhalb Stunden." ,,Ich komme nicht mit." ,,Wie bitte?! Was soll das heißen?" Erschrocken sah er mich an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Jule, der sich gerade noch etwas dichter an mich kuschelte und sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. ,,Gehts ihm doch nicht besser?" meinte er in Anspielung auf Julis immer noch etwas blasses Gesicht. ,,Doch, doch. Ich kann hier nur im Moment noch nicht weg. Es gibt Dinge, die mir momentan einfach wichtiger sind, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist alles mit dem Verein abgeklärt. Ich komm in zwei Wochen nach." ,,Okay." Er klang zwar nicht so überzeugt, machte sich dann aber auf den Weg. Kurze Zeit später betrat Jonathan die Lobby. Er lächelte zufrieden, als er uns erblickte. Sein Grinsen wurde noch größer, nachdem er sah, wo meine Hand sich befand. ,,Hey, ihr beiden. Oder besser, ihr drei." trat er zu uns. Jule drehte sich ein wenig und blinzelte uns aus müden Augen an. ,,Hey." nuschelte er. Jona umarmte ihn vorsichtig. ,,Glückwunsch, Jule." Mein Freund begann sofort zu strahlen. ,,Danke, Jona." erwiederte er und ließ ihn wieder los. ,,Mein Gott. Was ist den aus der Regelung mit dem Abstand halten geworden?!" ertönte Jogis Stimme. Lachend sahen wir drei uns an. ,,Tja, Trainer. Besondere Situationen erfordern besondere Maßnahmen." Grinsend verließ Jona uns und winkte nochmal, bevor er durch die Türen ging. Fröhlich sah Jule mich an, als ich meine Hand wieder auf seinen Bauch legte, seine blauen Augen funkelten glücklich.


	8. Chapter 8

Julian Pov. 

Entspannt saß ich auf dem Beifahrersitz meines Wagens und scrollte durch die sozialen Netzwerke, während Kai uns nach Dortmund kutschierte. Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu und beobachtete ihn von der Seite. Trotz allem konnte ich immer noch nicht glauben, dass er hier war und das er uns auch erstmal nicht wieder verlassen würde. Glücklich legte ich meine Hand auf den Bauch. In dem Moment drehte sich Kai kurz zu mir und lächelte, dann legte er seine Hand über meine. ,,Können wir bei McDonald's halten?" Überrascht wandte sich sein Blick wieder auf mich. ,,Was?" Ich zog eine Schnute. Lachend fuhr Kai mit seinem Zeigefinger über meine Lippen und ich hauchte einen Kuss darauf. ,,Alles was du willst." erwiederte er und lenkte den Wagen auf den nächsten Rastplatz. ,,Was möchtest du?" fragte er, als wir in der Warteschlange des McDrives standen. ,,Pommes mit Mayo und einen McChicken." Zustimmend nickte er. ,,Und ein Schoko Milchshake." ,,Okay." Er gab die Bestellung auf und bezahlte. Kurz darauf nahm er die Tüte entgegen und reichte sie mir weiter. ,,Danke Schatz!" Erstaunt sah er mich an und hielt in einer entlegenen Ecke des Parkplatzes. ,,Was ist?" fragte ich überrascht. ,,Du hast mich Schatz genannt. Das hast du bis eben nicht gemacht." ,,Du bist mein Schatz. Ich bin unglaublich froh, dass du da bist." ,,Womit hab ich dich nur verdient? Du bist unglaublich! Ich würde alles tun um dich glücklich zu machen." flüsterte er leise. ,,Ich liebe dich über alles, Juli!" Langsam beugte er sich zu mir rüber und küsste mich zärtlich. Ich legte meine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher an mich. Zögerlich fuhr seine Zunge über meine Unterlippe und ich öffnete bereitwillig meinen Mund. Gefühlvoll und leidenschaftlich zugleich umspielten sich unsere Zungen, ich vergrub meine Hände in seinen dunklen Locken. Atemlos lösten wir uns und Kai legte seine Stirn an meine. Er strich liebevoll über meine Wange, bevor er sich zurück lehnte und den Motor startete. Während wir unsere Fahrt fortsetzten, aß ich zufrieden mein Essen und schlürfte mein Milchshake. Die Tatsache alles essen zu können was ich wollte, fand ich wirklich nicht zu verachten. 

Eine gute halbe Stunde später kamen wir zu Hause an. Sofort hüpfte ich aus dem Auto und bereute meinem Übermut sofort, als sich wieder mal alles zu drehen begann. Ich fasste nach der Autotür und versuchte so Halt zu finden. Nur einen kurzen Moment später, spürte ich zwei Hände die sich an meine Hüfte legten. ,,Gehts wieder, mein Engel?" Ich nickte und er ließ mich wieder los, schließlich waren wir immer noch in der Öffentlichkeit. Sobald ich meinen Koffer greifen wollte, um ihn aus dem Kofferraum zu heben, schien Kai dieser Umstand jedoch völlig egal zu sein. Schneller als ich schauen konnte, nahm er mir den Koffer ab. ,,Du sollst nicht schwer heben!" Verwirrt sah ich ihm hinterher, als er unserer Gepäck zum Eingang trug. Dann schüttelte ich den Kopf und folgte ihm. Kaum das wir die Wohnung betreten hatten, schob er mich resolut ins Wohnzimmer. ,,Du ruhst dich noch ein bisschen aus und ich kümmere mich um unsere Sachen, ja." Ich konnte nur nicken. Die letzten Tage waren mir schließlich doch mehr an die Substanz gegangen als erwartet. Erschöpft legte ich mich auf das Sofa. Müde schloss ich meine Augen und fiel in einen ruhigen Schlaf. 

Kai Pov. 

Nachdem ich unsere Koffer ausgepackt und die dreckige Wäsche in die Waschmaschine geräumt hatte, ging ich ins Wohnzimmer. Jule lag friedlich schlafend auf dem Sofa. Lächelnd trat ich auf ihn zu und breitete eine dünne Decke über ihm aus. Vorsichtig um ihn nicht zu wecken, setzte ich mich neben ihn auf die Kante. ,,Es tut mir so leid, mein Sonnenschein. Ich werde alles wieder gut machen. Versprochen." Ich hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand dann langsam auf, um in der Küche etwas zum Essen vorzubereiten. Die fertige Mahlzeit füllte ich auf einen Teller und brachte es ins Wohnzimmer. Ich kniete mich neben die Choach und strich sanft durch Jules blonde Haare. Verschlafen öffnete er seine Augen. ,,Hey, hast du gut geschlafen?" Er kuschelte sich in die Decke ein, was mir ein kleines Lächeln entlockte und nickte. ,,Ich hab Mittagessen gemacht. Nudeln mit Pesto." Ich griff nach dem Teller, den ich zuvor auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte. Langsam setzte sich Juli auf. ,,Was ein Service." Er nahm den Teller entgegen und strahlte mich freudig an. ,,Lecker!" meinte er und schob sich die nächste Portion in den Mund. Zufrieden beobachtete ich ihn noch einen Moment, ehe ich mich erhob und wieder in die Küche wollte. Doch weit kam ich nicht. Im nächsten Moment spürte ich eine Hand am Arm und wurde zurück gezogen. Überrascht landete ich auf der Choach. Einen Moment saß ich konfus da, dann drehte ich mich zu Jule um, der grinsend neben mir hockte. ,,Was..." Weiter kam ich nicht, denn Juli schob mir die befüllte Gabel in den Mund und begann zu lachen. ,,Na, warte." Als ich geschluckt hatte, nahm ich ihm Teller und Gabel aus der Hand und genemigte mir nun selbst eine Portion. ,,Hey." Mit großen Augen und gespielt empörtem Gesichtsausdruck sah er mich an. ,,Wir haben Hunger!" Lächelnd hielt ich ihm die Gabel vor den Mund, den er sofort öffnete. Er legte seine Beine über meine und schmiegte sich näher an mich. Lachend fütterten wir uns gegenseitig. ,,Was ist den hier los?" Abrupt drehten wir uns um. In der Wohnzimmertür stand eine brünette junge Frau. ,,Ella!" entfuhr es Jule freudig. Fröhlich lächelte sie ihn an. ,,Willkommen zu Hause, Jule." Dann wandte sich die beste Freundin meines Freundes, mit einem deutlich dunkleren Gesichtsausdruck an mich. ,,Hallo, Kai." Dann besah sie sich das Bild dass sich ihr bot genauer. ,,Ich muss dir wohl doch keinen Arschtritt mehr geben." ,,Nein, ich hab ihm schon eine Ohrfeige verpasst." erwiederte Jule neben mir. Ella brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. ,,Das ist auch gut." Sie sah uns nochmal zufrieden an. ,,Ich lass euch dann wieder alleine. Braucht ihr noch was? Ich geh dann gleich einkaufen." ,,Saure Gurken und Nutella." erwiederte Jule augenblicklich, was mich grinsen ließ und auch Ella musste schmunzeln. ,,Tut mir leid." kam es leise von Juli, als Ella wieder verschwunden war. ,,Was meinst du?" ,,Die Ohrfeige. Ich weiß gar nicht, da sind wohl die Hormone ein bisschen mit mir durchgegangen." Er senkte beschämt den Kopf. Ich legte meine Finger unter sein Kinn und hob es vorsichtig an. ,,Du bist der letzte der sich für irgengendetwas entschuldigen muss. Wenn dann muss ich mich entschuldigen und die Ohrfeige hatte ich wirklich mehr als verdient. Ich würde noch so viel mehr für dich in Kauf nehmen." sprach ich ernst und fuhr mit meiner Hand zu seinem Bauch, streichelte liebevoll über die leichte Wölbung. 

Eine knappe Woche später lagen wir eng aneinander gekuschelt in Jules Bett. Sein Kopf lag auf meiner Brust, während ich durch seine Haare strich. ,,Kai?" ,,Ja?" Er drehte sich etwas um, sodass er mir ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Beinahe etwas schüchtern sah er mich an. ,,Ich hab morgen einen Termin bei Doktor Weber. Würdest du mit kommen?" Überrascht erwiederte ich seinen Blick. ,,Du willst das ich mitkomme?" ,,Natürlich!" Fast schon beleidigt schlug er mir gegen die Brust. Ich lächelte ihn erfreut an. ,,Nichts würde ich lieber tun." Fröhlich beugte er sich zu mir runter und drückte seine Lippen auf meine. 

Am nächsten Tag stand ich mit Jule vor der Praxis seines Arztes. Langsam aber sicher machte sich die Aufregung in mir breit. ,,Bereit?" fragte Juli und sah mich von unten herauf an. ,,Ja." Er lächelte mich beruhigend an, dann betraten wir die Praxis. ,,Guten Tag, Herr Brandt." begrüßte die Arzthelferin uns, dann fiel ihr Blick auf mich und ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz, bevor sie ihre Professionalität zurück gewann. Sie verlangte Krankenkarte und den Schwangerschaftspass und schickte uns dann in ein Nebenzimmer. ,,Komm." Jule griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich hinter sich her. Interessiert blickte ich mich um, konnte jedoch keinen Unterschied zu anderen Arztpraxen erkennen. Ich hörte ein leises Lachen. ,,Suchst du etwas bestimmtes?" Julian, der sich inzwischen auf einem Stuhl gesetzt hatte, sah mich belustigt an. Bevor ich antworten konnte, betrat die Arzthelferin den Raum, maß Jule den Blutdruck und nahm ihm Blut ab. ,,Sie können schon mal im Wartezimmer Platz nehmen." wandte sie sich an mich und gab Jule noch einen Becher. Während ich mich schon mal ins Wartezimmer begab, ging er zur Toilette und kam ein paar Minuten später nach. Er setzte sich neben mich und lehnte sich an mich an. Ich legte meinen Arm um seine Schultern und genoß seine Nähe. Wir saßen noch eine Weile so da, bis Jule aufgerufen wurde. Als wir das Behandlungszimmer betraten, lächelte uns ein älterer Mann freundlich entgegen. ,,Hallo, Herr Brandt, schön Sie zu sehen. Haben Sie sich Unterstüzung mitgebracht?" ,,Gegen Sie immer." erwiederte mein Freund spaßeshalber, was dem Arzt ein Lachen entlockte. ,,Na, so schlimm bin ich ja hoffentlich nicht." ging er darauf ein. ,,Wie geht es Ihnen?" ,,Ganz gut. Auch wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass der Schwindel in den letzten Wochen noch viel schlimmer geworden ist." ,,Nun, durch die Blutdruckveränderungen, die jetzt so langsam eingesetzt haben, kann es nicht selten zu Schwindel und Ohnmacht kommen." ,,Was Sie nicht sagen." meinte Jule trocken. Doktor Weber legte einen abschätzenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. ,,Was haben Sie denn wieder angestellt?" ,,Ähm...Nur ein kleiner Kreislaufzusammenbruch." ,,Klein?!" entfuhr es mir, schließlich hatte ich den kleinen Zusammenbruch noch sehr gut in Erinnerung. Im nächsten Moment stieß Jule seinen Ellenbogen in meine Seite. ,,Hast du was gesagt, Schatz?" fragte er scharf. ,,Nein?!" Der Arzt beäugte uns wissend. ,,Wie kam es denn zu diesem kleinen Kreislaufzusammenbruch?" ,,Beim Training." gab Juli leise zu. ,,Ich habe Ihnen bereits das Risiko erläutert, die Ihr Sport mit sich bringt." seufze Doktor Weber. ,,Ich denke der Zeitpunkt eines Berufsverbots ist damit erreicht. Man wird Ihnen am Empfang dann ein entsprechendes Attest ausstellen." Jule nickte langsam. ,,Was macht Ihre Übelkeit?" ,,Abgesehen von morgens und beim Geruch von gewissen Lebensmitteln geht es." Der Arzt nickte. ,,Sehr schön. Hatten Sie sonst noch irgendwelche Beschwerden?" ,,Nein." ,,In Ordnung. Ihre Laborwerte sind alle bestens, lediglich Ihr Blutdruck war ein wenig niedrig, aber das ist normal in diesem Stadium. Dann würde ich sagen wir machen noch einen Ultraschall." Sofort machte sich ein freudiges Lächeln auf Jules Gesicht breit. ,,Legen Sie sich doch schon mal hin und machen Sie den Bauch frei. Und Sie können sich hier hin setzen, Herr Havertz." meinte Doktor Weber zu mir und deutete auf einen kleinen Hocker, neben der Untersuchungsliege, auf die Jule sich gerade legte und seinen Pulli ein Stück hoch schob. ,,So, nicht erschrecken. Es wird kalt." Kurz zuckte Juli zusammen, als der Ultraschallkopf seine Haut berührte und er ergriff meine Hand, während der Arzt mit dem Gerät über seinen leicht gewölbten Bauch fuhr. ,,Da haben wir das Kleine ja." Er drehte den Bildschirm in unsere Richtung und Jule begann sofort über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. ,,Hier sehen Sie, das ist der Fötus und hier können Sie den Herzschlag sehen." erkärte mir der Mediziner. Überwältigt blickte ich auf den Moniter. Das Gefühl, welches mich überrollte, als ich es zum ersten mal sah, konnte ich nicht in Worte fassen. Das ist mein Kind! Jules und mein Baby! Unser kleines Wunder! ,,Es ist alles perfekt entwickelt für die 11. Schwangerschaftswoche. Das Kleine ist jetzt 3.1cm groß und wiegt ungefähr 7 Gramm. Und momentan ist es ziemlich aktiv." Immer noch sprachlos saß ich da, konnte noch gar nicht richtig fassen, was ich sehen konnte, dann wanderte mein Blick zu Jule, der mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen und geradezu leuchtenden Augen auf den Bildschirm blickte. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu mir, während Doktor Weber den Ultraschall beendete und etwas in den Schwangerschaftspass eintrug. ,,Das ist atemberaubend." flüsterte ich und legte meine Hand auf Julis Bauch. ,,Ich empfehle Ihnen viel zu trinken, um Kopfschmerzen und Schwindel vorzubeugen." ,,Den hab ich ja schon." warf Jule ein, was Doktor Weber kurz schmunzeln ließ. ,,Außerdem eine halbe Stunde Bewegung am Tag, am besten an der frischen Luft." Zustimmend nickte Julian. ,,Kennen Sie einen Kollegen, auf ihrem Gebiet, in London?" fragte er plötzlich. Überrascht sah ich ihn an. Zwar hatte ich bereits deutlich gemacht, dass ich Jule nicht wieder verlassen würde, aber genauer hatten wir noch nicht darüber gesprochen. ,,Ich werde Erkundigungen einziehen und Sie bei unserem nächsten Termin darüber unterrichten." versprach der Arzt. Nachdem Jule sich noch das Attest aushändigen ließ, verließen wir die Praxis. ,,Du willst mit mir nach London gehen?" ,,Ich will nicht mehr von dir getrennt sein. Gut, eine Weile wird es sich vermutlich nicht vermeiden lassen, aber danach will ich bei dir sein. Sei doch ehrlich, du hast deinen Vertrag, du kannst spielen, du musst spielen, du hast so ein riesiges Talent und ich darf doch eh nicht mehr spielen. Es ist das einzig logische." ,,Bist du dir sicher?" ,,Ich war mir noch nie so sicher!" meinte er überzeugt. ,,Bleibt nur noch eins und das wird nicht leicht werden." ,,Was denn?" ,,Unsere Familien." 

Am Wochenende, bevor ich wieder nach London reisen würde, hatten wir unsere Familien zum Abendessen eingeladen. Dem Team vom BVB hatten wir bereits gestern während des Trainings einen Besuch abgestattet und die Situation erklärt. Alle hatten wirklich super reagiert und sich für uns gefreut. Marco war ganz aus dem Häuschen und auch ungemein erleichtert gewesen, schließlich war Jule so etwas wie sein Schützling gewesen, seit er beim BVB spielte. Emre hingegen konnte es kaum glauben, währenddessen Nico und Mo sich darüber kaputt lachten, wie oft der Verteidiger sich bei der Länderspielpause Jules Stimmungsschwankungen ausgesetzt hatte. Im Endeffekt nahm Emre gleich Kontakt zu Jonathan auf, um sich mit ihm kurz zu schließen. Wir mussten noch allen versprechen sie auf dem Laufenden zu halten ehe wir gingen. Und jetzt war der Tag der Wahrheit gekommen. Jannis und Ella waren noch nicht zu Hause, sie wollten nach Ellas Frühschicht noch etwas erledigen gehen. Dementsprechend hatten wir noch ein wenig Zeit für uns. Es war inzwischen kurz nach halb sechs und um sechs sollten unsere Familien da sein. Ich stand in der Küche und schob gerade die zweite Auflaufform in den Backofen, während Jule wie verrückt hin und her lief. So langsam machte mich das ganz wahnsinnig, also schnappte ich meinen Freund kurzerhand an der Hüfte und zog ihn zu mir heran. ,,Du läufst noch einen Graben in den Boden, mein Schatz." meinte ich. ,,Was ist wenn sie sich nicht freuen oder wenn sie wütend sind oder..." ,,Jetzt beruhig dich erstmal, mein Engel. Sie werden vielleicht am Anfang etwas verwirrt und überrascht sein, aber sie werden sich bestimmt freuen und erst recht nicht wütend werden." versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. ,,Aber..." ,,Kein aber, okay? Sie werden sich freuen." festigte ich meinen Standpunkt und legte meine Hand schützend auf Jules leicht gewölbten Bauch. ,,Ich liebe euch beide." Dann verband ich unsere Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. ,,Mano man, was ist das denn für eine Begrüßung?! Da kommt man extra her, macht sich zurecht und dann wird man einfach ignoriert." erklang eine belustigte Stimme. Erschrocken fuhren wir auseinander und drehten uns um. Vor uns standen unsere Familien und sahen uns grinsend an. ,,Wie kommt ihr den hier rein?" fragte ich verwirrt. ,,Wir haben sie mit rein genommen." entgegnete Ella. ,,Meine Güte Juli, du bist ja schon wieder ganz blass. Soll ich dir einen Tee machen?" fuhr sie fort. ,,Um Himmels Willen, verschon mich mit deinem Tee, davon wirds mir schlecht." entfuhr es Jule. ,,Siehst du, Liebling, ich sags ja immer." ,,Du brauchst grad was sagen mit deinem Kaffee!" schnauzte Juli jetzt seinen Bruder an, während ich mir das Lachen verkneifen musste. Die Gesichter der Anderen waren einfach göttlich. ,,Und du bist ganz still! Dir hab ich das schließlich erst zu verdanken!" Oh Oh. ,,Können wir jetzt Essen?" fragte er plötzlich. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Nochmal Glück gehabt. ,,Natürlich. Geht doch schon mal ins Esszimmer. Während sich jetzt erstmal alle einen Platz suchten und erzählten, bereitete ich in der Küche noch schnell den Salat zu. Amüsiert beobachtete ich Juli, der das Nutellaglas und einen Löffel aus dem Schrank holte. ,,Julian! Hab euch nicht beigebracht, dass man vor dem Essen nichts Süßes mehr isst." erklang die Stimme seiner Mutter, die zusammen mit Ella in der Tür stand. Letztere grinste nur wissend. ,,Ach Heike, es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir noch nie etwas genascht hätten." Dann führt sie sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Als wir schließlich alle versammelt am Tisch saßen und aßen, konnten wir dem ernsten Gespräch noch ganz gut aus dem Weg gehen. ,,Kai?" flüsterte Jule neben mir. ,,Holst du mir Senf?" Große bettelnde Augen blickten mich an, so dass ich gar nicht anders konnte als zuzustimmen. ,,Boar Jule, Kartoffelgratin mit Senf, dass ist ja noch ekelhafter wie saure Gurken mit Nutella." meinte Jannis. ,,Du hast doch noch gar nicht probiert." erwiederte Juli und schob sich eine Gabel in den Mund. ,,Du isst saure Gurken mit Nutella, Jule?" fragte mein Bruder. ,,Das schmeckt." verteidigte er sich. Damit war das Gespräch für den Moment wieder vom Tisch, auch wenn ich immer wieder beobachteten konnte, wie die anderen Jule verständnislos ansahen. ,,Wie viel willst du denn noch Essen?" wollte Jascha schließlich wissen, nachdem Jule sich zum vierten Mal Nachtisch genommen hatte. ,,Hallo, ich muss essen." gab mein Sonnenschein gereizt zurück. ,,Na wenn du meinst, dass es Massen sein müssen." ,,Aber ich esse doch für zwei." murmelte Jule so leise, dass nur ich es verstehen konnte. Automatisch legte sich Lächeln auf meine Lippen.,,Also, wieso sind wir hier?" brachte mein Vater schließlich das Gespräch auf das entscheidende Thema, als wir uns im Wohnzimmer niedergelassen hatten. Jule umklammerte fest meine Hand. Verwirrt wurden wir angesehen. ,,Wir...Also, wir..." begann Jule stotternd. ,,Na, jetzt macht euch nicht so verrückt. Wir beißen ja nicht." versuchte mein Bruder die Situation etwas zu entspannen. Doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan. ,,Ich gehe mit Kai nach London." brachte Jule schließlich hervor. ,,Was?! Aber wieso? Was redest du denn da für einen Unsinn? Ich kann mir ja vorstellen, dass das momentan nicht so leicht ist mit der Entfernung, aber trotzdem, du hast doch hier in Dortmund deinen Vertrag. Das kannst du doch nicht einfach so aufgeben, wegen irgendeiner fixen Idee." fuhr sein Vater auf. ,,Jürgen! Jetzt lass die Kinder doch erstmal ausreden!" mahnte seine Frau. Jule schluchzte auf und drückte sich an mich. Ich legte meine Arme um ihn. ,,Ist ja gut, mein Schatz, beruhige dich." Erschrocken sahen die anderen uns an. ,,Julian, Liebling, was ist denn los?" fragte seine Mutter alarmiert. ,,So hab ich das nicht gemeint, Julian." versuchte es jetzt auch sein Vater, doch Jule klammerte sich nur hilfesuchend an mir fest, während die ersten Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. ,,Es ist doch alles gut, mein Engel. Er hat das nicht so gemeint. Bitte Sonnenschein, du musst dich ein bisschen beruhigen." liebevoll streichelte ich über seinen Bauch. ,,Kai, was machst du denn da?!" fragte Jan erschüttert. Jetzt lagen alle Blicke auf meiner Hand und Jules Bauch. Auf dem Gesicht meiner Mutter bildete sich langsam ein verstehender Gesichtsausdruck und auch seine Mutter schien die Situation zu erfassen. Sie schlug sich überrascht die Hand vor den Mund. ,,Das ist keine fixe Idee. Wir haben wirklich lange darüber nachgedacht und überlegt, wie wir die Situation am besten handhaben können und das ist nunmal die logischste Lösung." fing ich schließlich an und atmete nochmal tief durch. ,,Jule ist schwanger! Wir werden Eltern!" Einen Moment herrschte Stille. ,,Ich wusste es!" rief Ella aus. ,,Das ist fantastisch." Schnell sprang sie auf, kam auf uns zu und umarmte uns. ,,Jetzt lächel doch mal wieder, Juli. Das ist toll! Jetzt sag doch auch mal was, Schatz." wandte sie sich an Jannis. ,,Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Heilige Scheiße, ich werde Onkel! Und ich habs nicht gemerkt." ,,Das ist wieder typisch du! Man könnte dir das Bett unterm Arsch weg klauen und du würdest es nicht bemerken." erwiederte Ella und entlockte Jule damit ein Kichern. ,,Ha! Ich habs geschafft!" meinte sie zufrieden. Erleichtert strich ich Juli durch die Haare. ,,Jürgen! Hast du das gehört?! Wir werden Großeltern!" Damit war das Eis gebrochen und die Glückwünsche regneten auf uns nieder.


	9. Kapitel 9

Julian Pov.

Vier Wochen später stand ich zusammen mit Ella und Jannis am Dortmunder Flughafen. ,,Pass gut auf dich auf, ja. Und sag Kai, er soll sich benehmen, sonst zieh ich ihm die Ohren lang." meinte Ella und umarmte mich fest. ,,Ich werd dich vermissen." erwiederte ich. ,,Ich dich auch." ,,Machs gut, Bruderherz." Auch Jannis schloss mich nochmal in die Arme. ,,Heulst du etwa, Schatz?" ,,Natürlich nicht." ,,Ja sicher, das würd ich jetzt auch sagen." ,,Ich hab was im Auge." ,,Natürlich." Belustigt beobachtete ich den Schlagabtausch. Die beiden würden mir wirklich unheimlich fehlen. Ein letztes Mal verabschiedeten wir uns, dann nahm ich meine Reisetasche und meine beiden Koffer und lief zum Gade. Ein letztes Mal drehte ich mich noch um, dann ging ich durch den Sicherheitscheck. Kurze Zeit später ließ ich mich, mit gemischten Gefühlen, auf meinen Sitz fallen. Einerseits würde ich Deutschland, meine Freunde und Familie vermissen, andererseits freute ich mich riesig auf Kai. Wir hatten uns seit vier Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, nur über Whatsapp und FaceTime miteinander kommunizieren können. Zufrieden legte ich meine Hand auf meinen kleinen Babybauch, den man inzwischen sehen konnte. 

Als der Flieger in London gelandet war, seufzte ich erleichtert. Es war zwar ein vergleichsweise kurzer Flug, der mich trotzdem bereits ziemlich schlauchte, wie ich jetzt feststellte. Schnell stieg ich aus dem Flugzeug und wartete auf mein Gepäck, dann verließ ich das Flughafengebäude und suchte mir ein Taxi. ,,Hello, I want to go to the Cobham Training Centre." Überrascht sah mich der Fahrer an, fuhr dann aber los. Am Trainingsgelände angekommen bezahlte ich und ging auf den Eingang zu. ,,Dann mal auf in den Kampf!" murmelte ich und trat auf den Sicherheitsbeamten zu. Und ein Kampf wurde es. Fast eine halbe Stunde diskutierte ich mit ihm, bis er mich ziemlich verzweifelt rein ließ. Waren wohl ein bisschen zu viele Stimmungsschwankungen für ihn. Nochmal würde ich das nicht mitmachen, aber ich wollte Kai ja ein bisschen überraschen. Der dachte nähmlich ich würde erst heute Abend ankommen und war momentan noch beim Training und da ich weder eine Ahnung hatte, wo sich seine Wohnung befand, noch einen Schlüssel für diese hatte, musste jetzt halt der arme Security dran glauben. Erleichtert stellte ich mein Gepäck ab und beobachtete die Spieler. Einige blickten verwirrt zu mir rüber. Als ich Kai schließlich bei Timo und Ben entdeckte, konnte ich ein freudiges Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. Langsam ging ich von hinten auf ihn zu und legte meinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund um den beiden zu signalisieren sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Gelang ihnen nicht so ganz. Ben stand die Verwirrung regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben, während Timos Gesichtsausdruck deutlich zeigte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte was er von der Situation halten sollte, aber trotzdem leicht grinste. ,,Was ist denn mit euch los?!" fragte Kai verwirrt. Im nächsten Moment hielt ich ihm die Augen zu. Er drehte sich erschrocken um und blickte mich mit großen Augen an. ,,Jule!" Augenblicklich schlang er die Arme um mich und zog mich an sich heran. ,,Was machst du denn schon hier? Ich dachte du kommst erst heute Abend?" wollte er freudig wissen. ,,Das solltest du ja auch denken." entgegnete ich und löste mich widerwillig aus seiner Umarmung. ,,Hello, I' m Ben. You must be Julian." Ich nickte dem Engländer zu, konnte ihn immer noch nicht so wirklich leiden. ,,Mensch Julian, schön dich zu sehen. Wie bist du denn hier rein gekommen? Jason ist doch normalerweise so konsequent." ,,Wer ist Jason?" ,,Der Securitymann." ,,Achso. Ja, weißt du, wir hatten da so eine kleine Diskussion miteinander." ,,Er hat dich doch nicht aufgeregt oder?" unterbrach mich Kai sorgenvoll. Timo schaute daraufhin ziemlich verwirrt. ,,Nur ein bisschen, aber ich fürchte er war am Ende doch ein wenig durch den Wind." Wissend und deutlich amüsiert strich Kai unauffällig über meine Wange. ,,Das kann ich mir vorstellen, Sonnenschein." ,,Das muss ich nicht verstehen oder?" Belustigt schüttelten Kai und ich den Kopf. ,,Willst du warten?" ,,Hatte ich schon vor ja." Mein Freund nickte kurz. ,,Ruh dich ein bisschen aus, mein Engel." Er drückte nochmal kurz meine Hand, dann schloss er sich dem Training wieder an. Ich ging zur Tribüne zurück und zog mein Handy hervor. Erleichtert lehnte ich mich zurück, obwohl mein Bauch noch gut unter meinem Pulli versteckt werden konnte, fühlte ich mich immer schneller erschöpft. Als das Training zu Ende war kam Kai sofort zu mir, während seine Teamkollegen schwatzend in der Umkleide verschwanden. ,,Wie gehts dir, mein Schatz?" ,,Gut. Jetzt noch besser!" ,,Kann ich dich nochmal kurz alleine lassen? Ich bin so schnell es geht wieder da." Zustimmend nickte ich, während er in die Kabine eilte. Kopfschüttelnd sah ich ihn nach und widmete mich wieder meinem Handy. Einige Zeit später hörte ich Schritte, die auf mich zu kamen. ,,Hey." Timo ließ sich neben mir nieder. ,,Wie gehts dir?" fragte er. ,,Gut und dir?" ,,Auch gut. Du hast wohl vor länger zu bleiben, als nur für ein Wochenende?" meinte er mit Blick auf mein Gepäck. ,,Kann man so sagen." ,,Es freut mich, dass ihr das wieder hinbekommen habt, wirklich. Ich kann verstehen, dass du wütend auf mich bist. Du musst denken, ich hätte Kai dazugebracht, hierher zu wechseln. Aber ich habe wirklich alles versucht, um ihn von der Trennung abzuhalten." ,,Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Zumindest nicht mehr." erwiederte ich. ,,Also lauf ich keine Gefahr, wieder einen Anschiss zu kassieren?" ,,Da würd ich mich nicht drauf verlassen." antwortete ich amüsiert. ,,Ärgerst du Timo, mein Engel?" ,,Das würde ich niemals tun." Zufrieden schmiegte ich mich in Kais Arme und legte meinen Kopf ausgelaugt auf seine Schulter. ,,Bist du müde, Sonnenschein?" Sanft strich er mir durch die Haare. ,,Komm, wir gehen nach Hause." Ich löste mich langsam von ihm und griff nach meiner Tasche. ,,Ich nehm das!" Augenblicklich hatte Kai mir die Tasche wieder abgenommen und nahm meine Koffer. Irritiert beobachtete Timo das. ,,Ich kann auch was nehmen." ,,Auf gar keinen Fall! Das ist viel zu schwer. Du musst dich schonen." Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen, folgte ihm dann aber zu seinem Wagen. ,,Tschüss, Timo." rief ich ihn noch schnell zu. ,,Tschüss." entgegnete er reichlich verwirrt.

Kurze Zeit später hielt Kai vor einem modernen Haus. Vor seiner Wohnungstür blieb er stehen. ,,Warte hier!" wandte er sich an mich und brachte mein Gepäck hinein. Was sollte dass den jetzt werden? Als er zurückkam, hob er mich hoch und trug mich in die Wohnung. Lachend schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals. Im Wohnzimmer ließ er mich wieder runter. Begeistert sah mich um. ,,Wow!" Zwei Arme schlossen sich von hinten um mich und drehten mich im nächsten Moment um. Kai blickte mich mit großen Augen an, dann ging er auf die Knie und schob meinen Pulli hoch. Fasziniert legte er seine Hände auf meinen kleinen Babybauch. ,,Hallo, mein Kleines. Hier ist dein Papa." Liebevoll streichelte er darüber und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Glücklich betrachtete ich das Bild und fuhr mit meiner Hand leicht durch Kais braune Locken. Begeistert schaute er zu mir auf, beide Hände auf meinem Bauch liegend.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Inzwischen war ich in der 21. Woche. Das Treppen laufen viel mir inzwischen ziemlich schwer und mein Rücken schmerzte langsam immer mehr. Mein Bauch war ziemlich gewachsen, was vorallem Kai unheimlich stolz machte. Genervt ließ ich mich auf die Choach fallen und löffelte ein Glas Glas Nutella. In zwei Stunden würde das neue Jahr beginnen und mein Freund hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als mit Timo und Ben irgendwas angeblich total wichtiges zu erledigen. Das fiel denen natürlich ausgerechnet heute ein, wo Kai mir eigentlich versprochen hatte, dass wir uns mal wieder einen gemütlichen Abend zu zweit machen würden. All das war in letzter Zeit etwas zu kurz gekommen. Wenn Kai nicht beim Training oder bei Spielen war, war er in der letzten Zeit immer öfter mit den beiden unterwegs gewesen. Ich wollte mich nicht beschweren, er sollte ja Zeit mit seinem Freunden verbringen, davon wollte ich ihn keinesfalls abhalten und ich mochte die beiden irgendwo ja auch, aber langsam fühlte ich mich doch etwas vernachlässigt. ,,Dein Papa ist manchmal ein ziemlicher Idiot, meine Süße. Da geschieht es ihm recht, dass wir ihn noch ein bisschen im Ungewissen lassen, nicht wahr?" sprach ich und streichelte über meinen Babybauch. Leise musste ich lachen. Die kleine Prinzessin hatte unsere Geduld die letzten Wochen ziemlich auf die Probe gestellt. Bei den Ultraschalluntersuchungen bei denen Kai dabei war, hatte sich die Kleine immer so gedreht, dass man nichts erkennen konnte. Erst beim letzten Ultraschall am Montag, zu dem ich alleine gegangen war, weil Kai mit der Manschaft unterwegs war, hatte sie uns ihr Geschlecht offenbart. Nur das Kai noch nichts davon wusste. Erschrocken wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Schwerfällig rappelte ich mich auf und ging an die Sprechanlage. ,,Hey Jule. Ich bins, Timo. Lässt du mich rein? Es wird langsam frisch." Verwirrt betätigte ich den Türöffner. ,,Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte..." ,,Ja, das war ich auch, aber jetzt musst du dich mal fertig machen." ,,Was? Wieso soll ich mich umziehen?" ,,Vertrau mir." Ich stöhnte genervt auf. ,,Von mir aus. Willst du was trinken?" ,,Nein, danke." Timo setzte sich auf im Wohnzimmer auf die Choach, während ich ins Schlafzimmer ging und meinen gemütlichen Chilldress, gegen eine blaue Jeans und einen roten Pulli tauschte. ,,Gut." meinte Timo zufrieden, nachdem er mich einen Moment gemustert hatte. ,,Wo fahren wir hin?" fragte ich, als wir schon eine Weile durch die Straßen von London gefahren waren. ,,Überraschung." bekam ich nur zurück. Einige Zeit später hielt Timo an und bedeutete mir auszusteigen. Verblüfft erkannte ich wo wir uns befanden. Direkt vor dem London Eye. ,,Was machen wir hier?" ,,Lass dich überraschen." erklang auf einmal eine andere Stimme hinter mir. ,,Kai?!" ,,Nicht erschrecken." Im nächsten Moment wurden mir die Augen verbunden. Dann spürten ich seine Hände an meinen Oberarmen und er führte mich langsam vorwärts. Kurze Zeit später veränderte sich der Boden unter meinen Füßen und ich hörte wie eine Tür geschlossen wurde. Auf einmal ruckelte es. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. ,,Alles gut." Kurz darauf ruckelte es erneut. ,,Lass die Augen noch zu, ja." Vorsichtig nickte ich, dann wurde das Tuch gelöst und seine Schritte entfernten sich. ,,Jetzt kannst du die Augen aufmachen." Ich öffnete die Augen und erstarrte. Fassungslos sah ich mich um. Wir befanden uns in einer Kabine des London Eye. Auf dem höchsten Punkt. Die Gondel wurde nur durch unzählige Kerzen erhellt und überall waren Rosenblätter verstreut. ,,Juli?" Schlagartig drehte ich mich um. Kai stand in eine schwarze Jeans und ein weißes Hemd gekleidet, ein paar Meter von mir entfernt, in einem Herz aus Kerzen und ging auf die Knie. Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund. Mein Herz begann zu rassen. Er würde doch nicht?! ,,Julian. Vor ein paar Monaten habe ich den größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht und dadurch beinahe den wichtigsten Menschen auf der Welt verloren. Mir wurde dadurch erst klar, was ich wirklich will. Ich will dich glücklich machen. Ich will mit dir an meiner Seite durchs Leben gehen und nie wieder von dir getrennt sein. Denn du bist mein Leben. Mein Glück. Der wunderbarste, großartigste und liebevollste Mensch, den ich jemals kennengelernt habe. Als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, wusste ich sofort das du etwas ganz besonderes bist. Wir wurden Freunde, beste Freunde. Doch du hast mich immer mehr verzaubert. Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an dich und wenn du bei mir warst, konnte ich mich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren, als auf deine Gegenwart. Du hast mein Herz im Sturm erobert und es nicht wieder her gegeben. Du bist meine Sonne, ohne dich ist alles trist und dunkel. Ich würde alles tun, um dich lächeln zu sehen, das Strahlen in deinen Augen zu sehen. Ich werde dir die Welt zu Füßen legen und die Sterne vom Himmel holen und ich will dir bis in alle Ewigkeit beweisen wie sehr ich dich liebe. Du bist Alles für mich. Meine ganz große Liebe und ich will dich nie wieder verlieren. Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf dieser Welt und in ein paar Monaten machst du unser Leben so perfekt, wie nichts auf der Welt es sonst könnte. Ich liebe dich über alles und möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Julian Brandt, willst du mich heiraten?" Sprachlos konnte ich nur nicken, Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen. ,,Ja, ja natürlich will ich das!" Langsam trat ich auf Kai zu, der mich erleichtert und glücklich ansah. Dann stand er auf und ergriff meine Hand. Zitternd steckte er mir den Verlobungsring an den Finger. ,,Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich, so sehr!" schluchzte ich. ,,Ich liebe dich auch." Zärtlich strich er mir die Tränen von den Wangen, bevor er unsere Lippen miteinander verband. Im nächsten Moment stiegen die ersten Feuerwerkskörper in den Himmel. Langsam lösten wir uns. ,,Happy New Year, mein Engel." ,,Happy New Year." Glücklich beobachteten wir das bunte Feuerwerk über London. ,,Ahh." entfuhr es mir, als ich plötzlich einen Tritt spürte. Meine Hand wanderte automatisch auf meinen Bauch. Ein strahlendes Lächeln machte sich auf meinen Lippen breit, als ich ohne Umschweife den nächsten Tritt verspürte. ,,Was ist?" fragte Kai alarmiert. ,,Gib mir deine Hand." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, griff ich danach und legte sie auf meinen Babybauch. ,,Spürst du das?" Gleich darauf kam der nächste Tritt und Kais Augen weiteten sich. ,,Das ist unglaublich." flüsterte er. ,,Scheint als würde sich unsere Prinzessin auch freuen!" Abrupt ruckte sein Blick zu mir. ,,Es wird ein Mädchen?" Freudig nickte ich. Auf Kais Gesicht breitete sich ein Strahlen aus, dann beugte er sich erneut zu mir runter und küsste mich.


	10. Kapitel 10

Julian Pov. 

Inzwischen war es Frühjahr geworden. Die Zeit war wie im Flug vergangen. Mit jeder Woche die verging würde Kai aufgeregter und lass mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. In den letzten Wochen hatte er zusammen mit Timo das Kinderzimmer gestrichen und aufgebaut. Die beiden waren mit Feuereifer dabei gewesen und gar nicht mehr zu bremsen. Ich konnte öfters nur den Kopf darüber schütteln, was die beiden so alles verzapften. Doch meine Hilfe wollten die beiden ja nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, sie verdonnerten mich geradezu zum nichts tun. Obwohl ich doch eh nicht viel machen konnte mit meiner riesigen Kugel. Kai hatte heute ein Spiel und ich blieb allein zu Hause. Mittlerweile fielen mir selbst die einfachsten Dinge unheimlich schwer. Schwerfällig setzte ich mich auf die Choach, mein Babybauch hatte inzwischen wirklich beachtliche Maße angenommen und eigentlich könnte es jetzt jederzeit los gehen. Den ganzen Tag schon spürte ich so ein Ziehen und leichte Schmerzen im Bauch, doch ich gab nicht viel darauf. In der letzten Zeit war das öfters vorgekommen und mein Arzt hatte mir erklärt, dass es sich dabei nur um Übungswegen handelte. Ich sah mir also das Spiel an, währenddessen wurden die Schmerzen immer stärker. Schmerzvoll keuchte ich auf. In der Halbzeitpause stand auf, um mir in der Küche etwas zu trinken zu holen, als ich plötzlich etwas nasses meine Beine runter laufen spürte. ,,Scheiße!" entfuhr es mir. Eilig griff ich nach meinem Handy und wählte Kais Nummer, doch dieser nahm nicht ab. Immer wieder versuchte ich es. Doch es blieb erfolglos. Als die zweite Halbzeit begann und Kai wieder auf den Platz trat, ergriff mich die Panik. Gleichzeitig wurden auch die Schmerzen langsam immer stärker. Verzweifelt wählte ich erneut die Nummer. Selbstverständlich ging niemand dran. Um die letzte Möglichkeit zu ergreifen, wählte ich eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem die Wehen immer stärker wurden, Timos Nummer. Es klingelte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, dann meldete sich eine Stimme. ,,Werner." ,,Timo!" ,,Julian?!" ,,Timo du musst...Kai." Ich stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. ,,Was ist los?" fragte er alarmiert. ,,Das Baby! Es geht los!" ,,Jetzt?!" kam es panisch. ,,Ja." ,,Verdammte Scheiße! Ich hol Kai! Mach dir keine Sorgen. Bleib ruhig, Jule!" Dann legte er auf. ,,Na, der hat gut reden." Langsam ging ich zum Sofa zurück und ließ mich darauf sinken. ,,Lass dir noch ein bisschen Zeit, Prinzessin. Papa braucht noch ein bisschen." Im Fernseher ertönte gerade die Stimme des Stadionsprechers aus dem Lautsprecher. ,,Was ist denn da auf einmal bei unseren Blues los? Timo Werner steht wild winkend an der Seitenlinie. Was macht er den jetzt?!" Auf dem Bildschirm konnte ich sehen, wie Timo aufs Spielfeld rannte. Er blieb direkt vor Kai stehen und sagte etwas zu ihm. Im nächsten Moment stürmte dieser vom Feld in die Katakomben. ,,Was ist das denn?! Kai Havertz hat einfach das Spielfeld verlassen!" Mehr bekam ich nicht mehr mit. Ich konzentrierte mich einzig und allein auf die Schmerzen, die jetzt in immer kürzeren Abständen kamen und immer mehr an Intensität gewannen. Ich schlang meine Arme um den Bauch und krümmte mich zusammen, blendete alles andere aus. Es fühlte sich an wie Stunden, dabei waren es nur knappe zwanzig Minuten, bis die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen wurde. ,,JULE?!" Schritte ertönten im Flur, dann erschien Kai außer Atem, noch in seinem Trikot, nur eine Trainingsjacke übergezogen und die Schuhe gewechselt, im Türrahmen. ,,Kai." Erleichtert streckte ich meine Hand nach ihm aus. Sofort kam er zu mir. ,,Ahhh." Krampfhaft umklammerte seine Hand, als ich die nächste Wehe spürte. ,,Tief ein- und ausatmen, mein Schatz." Beruhigend streichelte er über den Babybauch. ,,Es tut so weh." brachte ich schmerzerfüllt hervor. ,,Ich weiß, mein Engel." Langsam ebte der Schmerz wieder ab. ,,Wie oft kommen die Wehen?" ,,Weiß nicht. Alle fünf Minuten ungefähr." ,,Okay. Kannst du aufstehen?" Ich nickte und ließ mir von Kai auf die Beine helfen. Etappenweise gingen wir die Treppen runter zum Auto, mussten zwischendrin kurz anhalten, als mich die nächste Wehe überrollte. 

Im Krankenhaus angekommen wurde ich zu allererst an ein CTG angeschlossen, um die Herztöne des Kindes und die Wehentätigkeit aufzuzeichnen. ,,Es sieht soweit alles sehr gut aus. Ich würde Sie dann vorbereiten und dann können Sie Ihre Kleine bald in den Armen halten." sprach sie Hebamme, Gott sei Dank auf Deutsch. Ich hätte jetzt echt nicht mehr die Nerven gehabt, das Englisch dauernd zu übersetzen. ,,Wollen Sie mit in den OP kommen?" wandte sie sich schließlich an Kai. ,,Ich warne dich, Kai! Sag jetzt bloß nichts falsches!" ,,Sie hören es ja. Natürlich komme ich mit." erwiederte er und strich mir sanft durch die verschwitzten Haare. ,,Du machst das großartig." flüsterte er. ,,Ich hab Angst, Kai!" meinte ich kurze Zeit, als ich auf dem OP - Tisch lag. ,,Es wird alles gut, mein Schatz." ,,Do you feel that?" fragte mich der Arzt. ,,No." ,,Okay. We beginning now." Angstvoll klammerte ich mich an Kais Hand fest, der mir beruhigend über die Haare und die Wange strich. Ich spürte das Ruckeln an meinem Bauch und kurz darauf ertönte ein Schrei. Augenblicklich schossen mir die Tränen in die Augen. ,,There we have the little girl. " Kurz darauf erschien die Hebamme mit einem kleinen Bündel neben mir. ,,Da ist die kleine Maus. Sie hat auch schon ganz schön mit uns geschimpft." Mit großen Augen sah ich das kleine Bündel Leben an, dass mir auf die Brust gelegt wurde. Vergessen waren die Schmerzen, die Freude überdeckte alles. Das Gefühl, welches ich empfand, als ich mein Kind, das erste Mal in den Armen hielt, war nicht in Worte zu fassen. Etwas schöneres hatte ich noch nie zuvor gespürt. ,,Hallo, mein Schatz!" murmelte ich leise und strich vorsichtig über das kleine Köpfchen. Freudentränen liefen über meine Wangen, die mir liebevoll weggewischt wurden. Freudestrahlend blickte ich Kai an, der meinen Blick nicht minder glücklich erwiederte. ,,Willkommen auf der Welt, meine kleine Prinzessin!" Behutsam fuhr er über ihre winzigen Fingerchen. ,,Ich nehm die Kleine nochmal kurz mit für die Erstuntersuchung, aber dann bring ich sie sofort zurück. Will der frischgebackene Vater mit?" Vorsicht nahm die Hebamme meine Kleine wieder an sich und sah Kai fragend an. ,,Geh schon." meinte ich, als ich seinen innerlichen Disput bemerkte. ,,Sicher?" Zustimmend nickte ich. Er beäugte mich noch einmal überprüfend, doch als ich ihn beruhigend anlächelte, stand er auf und folgte der Hebamme in einen angrenzenden Raum. Einige Minuten später, erschienen die beiden wieder und die Hebamme legte mir mein Baby wieder in die Arme. ,,Die kleine Maus kam um 23:36 Uhr auf die Welt, ist 47cm groß und wiegt 2763 Gramm." berichtete die Hebamme. ,,Jetzt bräuchte ich nur noch den Namen." Kai, der sich inzwischen wieder neben mich gesetzt hatte, blickte mich fragend an. Für einen Zweitnamen und den Nachnamen hatten wir uns bereits entschieden. Über den ersten Namen konnten wir uns bis jetzt nicht einigen. Aber Kai deutete mir nun ganz eindeutig an, dass ich es entscheiden sollte und mir war, als ich die Kleine das erste Mal sah, sofort einer in den Sinn gekommen. Einer meiner absoluten Favoriten, der jetzt meiner Meinung nach ziemlich gut passte. ,,Kiara." Bestätigend nickte er. ,,Kiara - Josephine Havertz." erklärte er. Selig lächelte ich und hielt Kiara an mich gedrückt, während ich langsam in den Schlaf abdriftete. 

Erschöpft öffnete ich meine Augen und sah mich müde um. Ich befand mich in einem Krankenzimmer und begann im selben Moment zu lächeln. Kai lief mit unserer Tochter auf dem Arm im Zimmer auf und ab und erzählte ihr leise etwas. ,,Hey." sagte ich leise. Prompt drehte er sich zu mir um. ,,Juli! Wie gehts dir?" ,,Müde." Er kam auf mich zu und setzte sich auf die Kante meines Bettes. ,,Das hast du toll gemacht. Ich bin unheimlich stolz auf dich, mein Engel." meinte er und reichte mir Kiara, bevor er sich zu mir runter beugte und unsere Lippen zu einem gefühlvollen Kuss verband. ,,Schau mal, meine kleine Prinzessin. Das ist dein Papi, der wunderbarste Mensch auf der Welt." ,,Kai, was..." ,,Guck, jetzt wiederspricht mir der Papi wieder." sagte er. ,,Du hast uns das fantastischste Geschenk gemacht das es gibt. Absolut nichts wird das jemals übertreffen können." Freudestrahlend hielt ich die Kleine im Arm. ,,Sie ist so klein." ,,Sie ist absolut perfekt!" fügte Kai hinzu. Ich beobachtete ganz genau, wie sie ihr kleines Näschen kreuselte und schließlich mit ihrer Hand nach Kais Finger griff, der über ihre Wange strich und ihn festhielt. ,,Sie kommt nach dir." stellte ich mit Blick auf ihre dunklen Haare und die Gesichtszüge fest, die Kais bereits jetzt schon so ähnelten. ,,Wie spät ist es?" fragte ich nach einer Weile, in der wir einfach nur still da saßen und den Moment genossen. ,,Kurz nach halb drei." Entschlossen rutschte ich ein Stück zur Seite und zischte schmerzvoll auf, als ein Schmerz meinen Bauch durchzuckte. ,,Vorsichtig Sonnenschein, du hast eine frische Narbe." sagte er. ,,Hast du Schmerzen?" wollte er besorgt wissen. ,,Nein. Komm her." Auffordernd klopfte ich neben mich auf das Bett. Kai schlüpfte neben mir unter die Bettdecke und legte seine Arme um mich. Überglücklich kuschelte ich mich an meinen Verlobten und schloss die Augen. ,,Ich liebe dich, Jule." flüsterte er leise und küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn, strich liebevoll durch meine Haare. ,,Ihr beide seit mein Leben!" ,,Ich liebe dich auch, Kai." Behutsam wiegte ich Kiara in meinen Armen. Ich bin wunschlos glücklich. Mein Leben könnte nicht besser sein. Für diesen Augenblick waren alle Unannehmlichkeiten und Schmerzen der letzten Monate unwichtig. Immer wieder würde ich all das in Kauf nehmen, wenn ich dafür dieses wunderbare Geschenk in meinen Armen halten darf und mit Kai, meiner großen Liebe zusammen sein kann. Ich habe die beiden wichtigsten Menschen an meiner Seite. Mit Kai und unserer Tochter kann ein neuer Lebensabschnitt beginnen, der alles vorherige übertreffen wird. Alles ist perfekt! 

The End


End file.
